One breath is all it takes
by Rachel00
Summary: Its the aftermath of Colin's surgery, what will happen to the Brown's now? LAST CHAPTER UP! PLEASE R&R :)
1. Expect the unexpected

This is my first fan fiction so I would really appreciate it if you read the story and reviewed ( I do not own any of the characters they are all from Greg Berlanti so please don't sue! So without further ado here is my first chapter and the other two will be up later..  
  
Rachelxxx  
  
Expect the Unexpected  
  
Dr Brown's solemn face met that of Ephrams; turning away from him he faced the Harts, Abbots, Irv and Edna. "I'm sorry, Colin died a few minutes ago." Gasps could be heard from all over the room. Mr and Mrs Hart bodies were racked in sobs as they held each other. Amy stood there shocked at the news. Walking up she stood face to face with Dr Brown "Please tell me it's not true" Dr Brown shook his head "I-" he started before being cut off. "TELL ME" Amy shouted. "I am so sorry Amy." Amy started to hit him in the chest "No" she yelled, stepping back, "Bring him back, please bring him back" she fell to the floor and sobbed, Dr Abbot knelt down beside her daughter whilst Mrs Abbot comforted Bright. Dr Brown gave a final, heartbreaking look towards Irv and Edna before he departed the room. Ephram looked round the room and then ran out to find his dad.  
  
Running down the hallway Ephram shouted out to his dad "Dad, Dad wait up" Dr Brown turned round. "I tried everything son, I tried everything and he still lost his battle, he died because of me." Ephram watched his fathers brown eyes well up. "No, no its not. Colin died because of his illness, and even if he hadn't of gone in to that operating room he would of died, so do not blame yourself, please dad." "I have disappointed so many people," he sobbed. "I'm sorry son, this isn't your problem" Ephram placed his hands on his dad's shoulders. "I don't care I am making it my problem." Dr Brown smiled. They walked up the corridor side by side, the sobs could still be heard and the two men were left wondering if things would ever be the same without the miracle child.  
  
(Dido-Here with me)  
  
I didn't hear you leave, I wonder how am I still here  
  
I don't want to move a thing, it might change  
  
my memory, oh I am what I am, I'll do what I want,  
  
but I can't hide.  
I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe,  
  
until you're resting here with me,  
  
I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be, until  
  
you're resting here with me  
I don't want to call my friends, they might wake me  
  
from this dream, and I can't leave this bed, risk  
  
forgetting all that's been  
Oh I am what I am, I'll do what I want, but I can't hide,  
  
I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe, until  
  
you're resting here with me  
  
I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be,  
  
until you're resting here with me.  
  
Two Months Later  
  
"Nina? Dad didn't come home last night, again. I am worried he is still not coping." Nina sat down with her cup of coffee "Honey your dad isn't coping, he hasn't for the last two months, but he lost someone who was a big part of Everwood, that isn't easy to overcome." Ephram nodded "I know I understand that but it hasn't been easy on anyone, I am hated at school, Delia is upset because her dad no longer tucks her in a night, Amy wont talk to me and you have your own home and yet you are here every night sleeping on the couch because dad still isn't home from work. It's getting beyond a joke. Dad needs help." Nina took a sip of her coffee and sighed, "I know he does sweetheart, but I have tried talking to him, he wont listen." Ephram arose from his chair and went in to his bedroom. He lay upon his bed and stared at his white, speckled ceiling. He turned over and watched the rain hit the window making a calming sound. He let his tears cascade down his face and in a waterfall of emotions his body was racked with uncontrollable sobs. Ephram's chest became tighter and his breathing became quicker before he could have a panic attack he just about managed to stop himself. He felt as if he had lost his mom and his dad in a space of a year.  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep! Ephram's hand slammed down on to his alarm clock. The beeping stopped and Ephram rubbed the sleep from his eyes, yawning he noticed he was still fully clothed. Wiping his eyes a little more he whispered to himself "I didn't set my alarm?" "No, I did" startled by the response, Ephram looked round to find Irv sitting on his chair. "What are you doing here? Ephram asked. "Look I know life hasn't been great for you recently but I need you to take the day of school, we have to help your father," Irv stated. "Oh yes and how do you suppose we do that?" Ephram asked. "Look Nina called me last night, she said she was worried about you and Delia, she told me about Andy not coming home and I had an idea; so please hear me out." Ephram lifted himself up "Want something to drink?" Irv smiled "Please." Ephram got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"I want to take your dad away for a few days, last time we did it, it didn't really go to plan, but Andy learnt the value of family. I believe that if I take him back to the cabin he could learn that value again." Irv pushed his coffee cup away after sipping the final mouthful. Ephram paused "And it would be just you and dad?" Irv nodded. "Okay, but you have to promise me you will bring him back in one piece." Irv patted him on the shoulder reassuringly. "I give you my word. Ephram placed the empty mugs into the dishwasher. "Then I will go and pack some clothes, you can take him for the weekend, I will take Delia out, explain the situation fully to her. She is feeling pretty neglected. "Good man, do you have money?" Ephram nodded "Yes dad has a secret stash upstairs." "Good, I will go and pack, I will pick your dad's stuff up and take him from work tonight." "Okay" Ephram said before walking to his fathers bedroom.  
  
After packing the clothes and placing the bag by the door, Ephram fixed himself some lunch. Nina had taken Delia and Sam to school so he was all alone in the house. He sat down on the sofa. Eating his jelly and peanut butter sandwich he pondered on his mom's death. After a while his sandwich tasted sickly and he couldn't eat anymore. Popping his plate on the coffee table in front of him he got up and lifted a picture of his mom off the mantle piece. A small tear rolled down his face, he focused on his mom's huge smile that lit up her entire face. The thoughts were soon interrupted by a knock on the door. Putting the photo down and wiping away the tear he walked towards the entrance; opening the door he was shocked to find Mr Hart standing uncomfortably infront of the door. "Hi Ephram" "Mr Hart? What are you doing here?" "I was wondering if your dad was in?" "No he has gone out of town for the weekend." "Oh, I, aren't you suppose to be at school?" "Look Mr Hart this is probably going to sound really rude, but why are you here? When Colin died you and the whole town turned your backs on us, and now you come round here asking to see my dad. So here you go you want to know where he is Irv had to take him away, because he was so indulged in his so called way of coping he didn't even come home anymore; he was no longer here to tuck his 8 year old daughter into bed and after losing her mom she really needed him here. So if you have come to have a go you have wasted your time and energy because you couldn't make him feel any worse then you already have." "Look Ephram I'm so sorry I had no idea that he felt that way, but I hadn't come here to have a go I came here to thank him." "Why couldn't you have thanked him before this town made our lives hell, before my dad broke down and left Nina to look after us?" Ephram fought the will to cry off. Mr Hart sighed, "Ephram I had lost my son, it was hard" "Yes well I have been there and I know its not pleasant but you haven't lost two people on the space of one year, I have. " "Oh god Ephram I had no idea" Ephram walked over to the door and opened it. "Well not many people do, thanks for dropping by Mr Hart when my dad finally returns to me I will be sure to pass on your belated thanks."  
  
To Be Continued.. 


	2. Everything breaks eventually

Here we go then, here's the second chapter. Some of the language might not seem American and as I am from England (Okay I know weird? Well I really like Gregory Smith and when I found out he was in Everwood I became hooked on the show, ever since I have been downloading the episodes) the stuff about the ambulance crew (It will become clearer as you read on) will probably not sound American at all.  
  
Please R&R people it's my fuel: D  
  
This story has taken a turn but everything I do will be leading up to something so please bare with me. None of the characters belong to me...so here is the story...  
  
Everything breaks eventually  
  
Ephram slammed the door and watched Mr Hart scurry away through the window. Hitting the wall in frustration he turned his back on the wall and slid down it, "Damn it" he screamed. All of a sudden Ephram's chest grew tighter, breathing became a struggle taking short gasps he found himself lying on the wooden floor, grabbing at his chest.  
  
Nina pulled up outside the house, she only had a half an hour to drop of the groceries before she went to pick up Delia and Sam, locking her car she noticed Ephram's bike still by the porch. Nina placed the key in the lock but found it already open. Curious she placed one arm under the groceries and pushed the door open with her free hand. "Hello?" she called. Dropping the groceries she was shocked to find Ephram collapsed on the floor. "Oh my god, Ephram" she shouted. Ephram gasped Nina cried out "Ephram wait there I'm going to call your dad". Ephram stopped her and struggled the words "Out.of.town" Nina thought for a moment "Okay wait there I will call an ambulance" Ephram looked around, dazed. Nina came back with a blanket "Stay with me Ephram, the ambulance is on its way." Ephram wheezed. Nina thought for a second and then noticed the brown paper bag, grabbing it she placed it around Ephram's mouth "Take deep breaths for me Ephram, deep breaths." Ephram breathed in to the bag, his breathing became at a rhythmic beat and his chest felt looser. His body relaxed and Ephram's breathing was soon back to normal.  
  
Nina placed a blue coloured cushion underneath Ephram's head, Ephram still felt weak and dizzy. Waiting for the ambulance she stroked his hair and reassured him. The ambulance arrived at the Brown's house. They soon attended to Ephram; they placed a breathing mask over his face. "His breathing has settled, do you think its asthma?" One of the men shook his head, "No it doesn't seem like asthma, my guess is it was some sort of panic attack. We will give him some oxygen see how he gets on. If he still feels sick we will take him to hospital but I don't think that will be nessercery. The young man knelt down beside Ephram whilst his partner set the oxygen, "Ephram, how are you feeling." "Weird" The man took of the oxygen mask. "That's hardly surprising, I am going to lift you up now; if you start to feel dizzy then tell me okay?" Ephram nodded his head; the young man and his partner lifted up Ephram and placed him in a sitting position on the sofa. "How do you feel, now? Has the tightness gone from your chest?" Ephram moved his head up and down "Yes, what happened?" Nina sat down next to Ephram, to comfort him, "You had a panic attack honey" "We wont take you in to hospital but if It happens again then all you need to do is breath in to a bag and steady your breathing, if you experience anymore problems I would take him to see his local doctor." The brown eyes of the man focused on Nina as he told her what to do. Nina thanked the ambulance crew and showed them out the door. When she came back Ephram was lying down, placing a blue blanket over him she left him to rest.  
  
Ephram awoke with a start when the doorbell rang, all he could hear were muffled sounds, a few movements and the closing of the door. Propping himself he looked over the sofa he was just in time to see Irv leave with the bag of clothes Ephram had earlier packed. "Hey there, how you feeling?" The blonde woman sat on the chair to the side of the sofa. "Better thanks." "That's okay. I got a friend of mine to pick up Delia and Sam while you were asleep, Irv just told me about his plan, it's a good idea, he was worried about you." Ephram nodded "There's no need, look would it be okay if I took Delia out tonight?" The look on Nina's faced looked like she was unsure, the light made her blue eyes glisten "Are you sure that's a good idea, what happens if you have another attack?" Ephram manoeuvred his legs round of the sofa. "Well to be honest something triggered that, as long as I don't get rushed I will be fine, please?" Nina looked confused "What triggered it?" Ephram sighed "Mr Hart called round, I kind of had a go at him" Nina smiled "Good it's about time that man understood" Ephram nodded "Yes but the only thing was he was saying thank you, I told him he was to late, I filled him in about dad and then he said he was sorry and left." Nina place her hand on his knee reassuringly "You did the right thing sweetie, you can take Delia out on one condition, you are back by 12 and you call me." Ephram smiled "Sure thing, I was thinking the ice rink and then dinner?" Nina laughed, "That sounds perfect although I still cant get over the fact Everwood has an ice rink" Ephram grinned, "Well its only small but its pretty good standard." Delia and Sam ran in to the lounge "Ephram?" Delia bounced on to the sofa "Yes little sis?" "Can we do something? I'm really board" Ephram smiled "It just so happens me and you have some ice skating boots with our names on them, so go and get ready and we can go." Delia ran out of the room excitedly whilst Ephram went to get changed.  
  
Ephram and Delia arrived at the ice rink to find it completely deserted. A sign on one of the barriers read 'Closed due to unforeseen circumstances' with a sigh Delia turned around and carried on back home. Where are you going?" Delia turned around, her New York Yankees cap covered her eyes "Home" Ephram walked up to her, put his hands on her shoulder and turned her around "Oh no your not, we are going for something to eat." Ephram led Delia to a restaurant over the road from the ice rink.  
  
Ephram and Delia walked into the lightly dimmed restaurant to find the Abbots having dinner with the Harts in the corner of the room. As soon as they entered it all went quiet. Ephram looked around the room at the hungry faces; looking down at Delia she knew what he meant by the painful look he shot her. Delia started to cry and ran out of the restaurant, Ephram looked after her and continued to say, "I hope you're happy with yourselves." Before he ran out too.  
  
Mr Hart looked on longingly then turned to face the Abbots "This is exactly what we should of prevented" Dr Abbot circled the plate with his knife, placing it down he stared at Mr Hart "I knew things were bad but Andy should be used to losing patients." "Yes but this patient was different, the whole town relied on him. And to be honest I am not surprised that this town turned on them." "Honey come on, Andy did the best he could. Do you know what Ephram told me today he said it felt like he had lost both parents because Andy wasn't coming home at night. He was staying at work instead. Do you think that's right? I think we should do our best to get the whole town back on the Brown's side." Mr Hart said. Bright couldn't believe what he was hearing "No way, no way am I forgiving the Brown's, my best friend just died." "That maybe the case Bright but imagine if it was me and it had been Ephram's best friend " Dr Abbot explained. Bright laughed, "That wouldn't happen." Dr Abbot huffed, "Can you be so sure?" Dr Abbot watched his son's grin light up his face. "Yeah as a matter of fact I can, Ephram is a loner he doesn't have any friends, so I'd never be in that situation." Dr Abbot brushed a hand over his face, "I never thought I had brought you up like that, Bright sooner or later you are going to be the odd one out and then you will be the loner. The brown's are in trouble and its our duty to help them, we got them in this mess, we can get them out." Bright nodded "Whatever, where's Amy?"  
  
"DELIA" Ephram shouted his chest became tight but he kept on running for his sister's benefit. Delia kept on running her size three feet carried her all the way up the street, the tears sprouted from her eyes and fell down her cheeks in small droplets. "EPHRAM" Amy shouted. Amy's long hair swayed in the wind, her brown eyes longed for Ephram to come in to view. But Ephram was to busy in catching up with Delia. But Delia couldn't go on anymore, her legs gave way and she tumbled to the floor. Ephram caught up with her and knelt by her, his breathing was rapid but it eased of when he had time to rest. "Oh Delia" he said hugging her "I want Daddy, I just want him here" she cried. Ephram picked up the crying figure and carried her home. Amy watched from afar as she saw Ephram carry Delia away. Looking at the ground she turned around and went back to restaurant.  
  
"Amy?" Dr Abbot walked up to her "Where did you go?" "I went after Ephram but when I got there he was busy so I came back here" "How was he?" Dr Abbot inquired. Amy pulled out the chair and sat back down "Delia was running but eventually she couldn't run any longer, she was crying and Ephram picked her up and took her home, well I presume he did. I felt so sorry for them dad, you should of seen them. Colin wouldn't have wanted that." She felt her eyes well up "He wouldn't have wanted that. Dr Abbot grabbed another chair and sat down next to Amy "I know sweetheart, I know" before putting his arm around her.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	3. Facing demons is sometimes the hardest t...

Okay here is the 3rd chapter; I hope you have enjoyed the last two, if you haven't tell me why, and how I could improve. All you need to do is R&R!!  
  
I don't own the characters and I am from England might not have the same language as Americans so bare with me..here is the story..  
  
Facing Demons is sometimes the hardest thing to do  
  
Ephram opened the door; he found Nina and Sam asleep on the sofa. He couldn't help but smile when he found the book of Winnie the Pooh, collapsed on Nina's chest. Sam was cuddled up to his mom and the blanket had been draped over them both. Delia was asleep on Ephram's shoulder. Carrying the small figure into her room he left her clothed. Placing the quilt over her he watched her chest fall up and down. "Sorry" he whispered, "Dad will be back soon." Delia opened her eyes "You promise?" she said in a small voice. Ephram turned round and leant over Delia, placing a kiss on her forehead he replied, "I promise." Turning round Ephram turned of the main light and shut the door.  
  
Ephram walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge; pulling out a carton of juice he drank the orange juice from the carton. Finishing it of he placed it in the bin. Feeling hungry he looked in the cupboards. He took out a black and yellow packet of instant noodles. He placed them in water and then in the large square microwave. Sitting on a wooden stool he placed his head in his hands. "Ephram?" Turning around he found Delia and her teddy in the doorway. "Delia? What's the matter?" "I'm hungry," she said. Walking up to the counter she lifted herself upon the stool. "I forgot you didn't have anything to eat, well when the noodles are done we can share them okay?" Beep! The microwave stopped, Ephram picked up a dishcloth and curled it round the dish careful not to burn himself he took the noodles out of the microwave. He placed them in two creamy coloured bowls and gave them to Delia. "There you go." He said before tucking into his bowl of noodles "Thanks Ephram? Ephram smiled "That's okay." Delia shook her head, "Not just for the noodles but for being a great big Brother." Ephram grinned, his expression soon turned to that of anguish "Anytime, Dee, anytime." "Come on finish up, you need your sleep." "But it's Saturday tomorrow." Ephram put the bowls into the dishwasher. "Still you need your sleep, ready for when dad comes home." Delia smiled, "Okay, goodnight." Ephram looked on towards Delia before going to bed himself.  
  
The next morning Amy arose from her bed, putting on a pale blue dressing gown and tieing back her hair she went downstairs for some breakfast. After making herself some pancakes she made her way in to the front room where she found Bright, pigging out on the sofa and watching children's cartoons. Rolling her eyes she joined him on the sofa. "Hey" Bright looked at his sister and then back to the sister, replying with a grunt. "You know last night, I think dad's right, you know full well that the Brown's don't deserve this punishment, yes okay so Colin did die and we are still grieving but." Amy paused and felt the lump form in her throat "But please Bright don't do this in Colin's honour, you know he would forgive Dr Brown, he was the one who asked not to be saved. Dr Brown was just doing what he wanted so please don't do this because you think that's what he would want." A tear rolled out of Amy's right eyes. Her eyes glazed over with yet more tears "Please." Bright looked over to Amy and hugged her "I know your right Amy but, if anything I am doing this for myself because I need someone to blame. My best friends dead and I miss him." Bright cried into Amy's shoulder "I miss him too." Amy held on to Bright and the two cried in to eachother's arms.  
  
(Westlife-Miss you Nights)  
  
I've had many times I can tell you Times when innocence I'd trade for company And children saw me crying I thought I'd had my share of that But these miss you nights are the longest  
  
Midnight diamonds stud my heaven Southward burning like the jewels that are your face And the warm winds that embrace me Just as surely kissed your face Yet these miss you nights they're the longest  
  
(Lay down) Lay down all thoughts of your surrender It's only me who's killing time (Lay down) Lay down all dreams once remembered It's just the same this miss you game  
  
Thinking of my going How to cut the thread and leave it all behind Looking windward for my comfort I take each day as it arrives But these miss you nights are the longest  
  
But these miss you nights are the longest  
  
Ephram walked into the kitchen; a green apple begged to be picked up so he grabbed it and bit in to the green skin, revealing a juicy centre. Nina came in to the kitchen with a great big smirk on her face and the telephone in one of her hands. "Someone looks happy today?" Ephram laughed. Nina laughed too and gave him the phone "I think you will be to when you hear what the person at the other end of the phone has to say." Ephram looked at her curiously "Okay" taking the phone he spoke in to the receiver. He was relieved to here that of his dad's voice at the other end "Dad, hey!" A few moments passed whilst Ephram let his dad speak "Oh, sure no that's a good idea. When will you be back?" A few more moments passed "Okay well I will see you and Irv on Tuesday then" Ephram paused "Bye Dad, yeah don't worry I will, bye" Nina's smile dropped "Tuesday?" Ephram rubbed his eyes "Yes you heard correct Tuesday, he is having such a stress free time out they're; him and Irv have decided to stay a few more days. Leaving you in charge of us. You know this is typical of him. God I knew it, he is never going to come back to us is he? Never." Ephram's breathing increased. Nina moved towards some left over paper bags and passed it to Ephram. Pushing it away he replied, "I'm fine." Nina put it back down and grabbed two cups and juice from the fridge. She poured to glasses and then passed one to Ephram. "Thanks" he replied. "Honey, your dad will come back and I think deep down you know he will, just give him time I am sure Irv is talking to him; giving him some good advice." Ephram laughed "You know I took Delia out last night, the ice rink was shut. We skipped that went for dinner only the Harts and Abbots were in there having dinner together. Delia ran out I had to run after her, she broke down and cried. So we came back here, no night out but we did have noodles here." Nina groaned. "Yeah you think that's bad" Ephram continued "Delia thanked me for being a great Big Brother and for the first time in my life I didn't feel like a big brother, I felt like a dad! So you see I need dad back here tomorrow not Tuesday." He sobbed. "Oh Ephram I'm sorry, but hey its only a few more days and we can make the place all nice for him when he comes back. Just don't get yourself worked up; otherwise you may have another panic attack and then your dad will have a reason to worry." "You're right, what do we tell Delia?" Ephram chucked his apple core in the bin and went back to sit on the stool. "We tell her the truth, her dad is having a stress free couple of days so he can come back and be refreshed for you and her, come here" Nina held her arms out. Ephram motioned towards her and hugged her.  
  
Dr Abbot caught Amy going out the door; her hair was freshly washed and lapped over her shoulders. She wore a cream suede jacket and a floating purple skirt. "Where do you think your going?" Amy spun round surprised to find her father coming out of the kitchen. A hot drink in one hand and a paper in the other. His spectacles were rested on the bridge of his nose ready for his daily reading session. "Out" Amy proceeded to open the door, the sunlight streamed through the opening. "Out? Can you give me some idea?" Amy shrugged. Dr Abbot repeated the shrugging movement "That's a funny out" he smiled. "If you must know I am going to talk with Ephram, I want to help him." Dr Abbot placed his drink down on the telephone table. Walking towards Amy he kissed her on the forehead and mentioned how proud he was of her. He watched her depart through the door, down the porch stairs and out of sight.  
  
Amy stood outside the Brown's house before shakily walking up the steps. Pausing before she knocked she remembered the night before and almost willed herself to turn round. But before she could her heart had made the decision for her and she had knocked on the door. Ephram opened the door "Amy?" "Hi Ephram, I was wondering if we could have a chat." Ephram put his arm out towards the inside of his home, giving a yes signal to Amy. "I was actually having a bet with myself to see how long you were going to contemplate knocking on the front door." Amy looked at him dumbfounded "You saw me and you didn't come out." Amy smiled. "Look Amy why are you here? We haven't exactly been on talking terms since.since" Ephram paused and looked down towards the shiny wooden floor. "Since Colin's death. You know you can say it, to be honest Ephram I don't know why I have come here, but I followed you last night and I watched you care for Delia and I realised Colin wouldn't of wanted you or your family to suffer like that." Ephram looked up to her "After two months you suddenly realised that." Amy looked solemnly "Yeah well what do you expect I had just lost the love of my life, a person I have known since I was a child. I wasn't up to talking. You know you are lucky I even came to see you. You're lucky that I have Bright on your side. Everyone has forgiven you. Except it!" Ephram went to sit down on the sofa he motioned for Amy to come and sit down with him. "Thank you Amy for coming to visit me, I know it couldn't of been easy" he sighed "But this, this is to late. My dad had to go away for a few days to sort his head out. He was pretty messed up over the whole thing." Amy looked confused "So what are you saying?" Ephram turned away from her, he arose from the sofa and walked up the photo of his mother on the mantle piece "I am saying you're too late." "But Ephram, please understand me, grieving is a hard process, you wouldn't have a clue about it." "Oh no I wouldn't would I how dare you come in here and say that to me. I have been grieving for a whole year. MY MOM IS DEAD in case you have forgotten so don't you dare." He sobbed, "Don't you dare" sobbing he fell on the floor. "Ephram I am so sorry, come here," she said sinking down with him she pulled him in for a hug.  
  
Nina watched from the door as she saw the two teenagers crying on the floor. She noticed Ephram wheeze in between the crying. Worried she went in to the kitchen that's when she heard Amy crying out his name. Running back in from the kitchen she ran in to the front room. Ephram was lying on the floor struggling for breath. "Nina what's happening to him, why can't he breathe?" Nina ran in to the room, flashbacks of the other day occurred in her thoughts "He is having another panic attack, Amy I need you to go and get your dad." Amy took one last look at Ephram before running out of the door. She ran as far as her legs could carry her, tears formed in her eyes and they spilled over them as she ran. Running up her porch steps she ran in to the house, out of breathe she ran into her Dad's reading room "DAD?" she shouted. He was no longer reading a cup half full of tea lay on top of a place mat. "DAD?" she shouted. Running out of the room she ran into her dad coming down the stairs. Concerned Bright had come out of the lounge. Dr Abbot ran down the stairs in a panic, "Amy, what is it?" "I was at Ephram's house we had an argument and then he broke own, but he started to he had trouble breathing. It was like he was having an attack. Amy said hurriedly. Dr Abbot ran into his reading room, grabbing his doctor's case he rushed to the door. "Bright stay here, Amy come with me." Running Dr Abbot and Amy arrived at Ephram's house in no time at all. It always seemed quicker when you were panicked by something to get to a destination.  
  
Waltzing through the door, Dr Abbot found Ephram collapsed on the floor breathing in to a paper bag. "Ephram?" he asked. Checking his eyes with a small flashlight he grabbed a small inhaler out of his bag. He placed it in Ephram's mouth "I need you to breath in." Ephram struggled but he managed two small puffs. His breathing seemed to settle. Nina glanced at Dr Abbot. "Last time this happened I called the ambulance but they said it was just panic attacks and not asthma, I'm confused?" Dr Abbot listened to Ephram's chest with his stethoscope. "No they were right to say that, its not asthma but inhalers sometimes help people in Panic Attack situations, his chest seems to be getting loser, you say this happened before." Nina nodded "Yes a couple of days ago, Friday I think." Dr Abbot noticed colour coming back into Ephram's cheeks, Ephram looked pretty dazed though so Dr Abbot kept him lying down for the moment "Do you know if its happened before, does he have a history of it?" Nina thought hard for some time but she hadn't seen him have one before. "No, I was taking the kids to a friends. It's a good job Amy was here." Amy shook her head "No it wasn't, we were having an argument, it was my fault." Ephram coughed "I have had them before" he wheezed, "They started when my mom died." He coughed a few more times. Nina looked at Ephram shocked. "Ephram I am going to put you in bed okay? Nina can you grab his side, and Amy can you support is back please." The two ladies got in their positions, ready for when Ephram was lifted up. "After three, one, two, three" Dr Abbot lifted up Ephram. Nina supported one side while Amy supported the back. They took Ephram to his bedroom. Nina took of his top but left his trousers on and pulled the quilt over him. Leaving him to drift of to sleep, she went downstairs.  
  
"Thanks so much Dr Abbot" Nina said, hugging him, she then hugged Amy to thank her aswell. "I have some breathing equipment at the house, I will bring it over tonight and check how he is doing." Nina nodded her house and lifted up the kettle towards Amy and Dr Abbot "No thank you, we better be of." Nina agreed, "Okay then, I will see you this evening?" she checked. "Yes, definitely. Check on him every half an hour, give him plenty of fluids and make sure he gets some rest." Dr Abbot asked before departing. Pausing at the bottom of the porch he turned back around "Any word on Andy?" Nina sighed, "Yes, he is staying away for a few more days." Dr Abbot groaned "Sorry to hear that, you know we have decided to let bygones be bygones." Nina huffed "Well that was rich of you, its only taken you two months" "I know Nina and we are truly sorry we hadn't realised how much pain we cause." Nina tucked her hair behind her ears "Lets just forget about it, at least instil Andy is back and we can sort things out once and for all." Dr Abbot rubbed his left eye "Sure I'll see you tonight?" Nina nodded. She waved goodbye to the Abbots and went back to check on Ephram. She sat on his bed and watched him sleep. Stroking his head she thanked God for sparing the teenager. "What are we going to do with you?" she whispered, shaking her head.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. I get by with a little help from my frie...

Hi all, this is the new chapter; please R&R, criticism welcome. I have written 2 other chapters. I will put them up in the following weeks. The  
language may differ....  
  
I get by with a little help  
  
Dr Abbot stood in front of his front door, getting his coat of the tall wooden stand he got ready to go and see Ephram. Amy watched him get ready on the stairs. "Dad, please let me come with you" Dr Abbot turned round to face his daughter "I have already told you no, Ephram is probably in bed you wont beable to talk to him or see him for that matter so no you cant come." And before Amy could let out another word Dr Abbot gave a final and adamant "No!" before walking out the door. Amy watched him walk of, sighing she went back to making a cup of coffee in the kitchen.  
  
After an afternoon of regret had passed, Dr Abbot walked up some familiar porch steps and knocked on a large white door. He stood with his doctor's case, waiting patiently for an answer.  
  
Nina was busy in the kitchen, washing up some crockery when she heard the knock at the door. Pausing she dried her hands on the dishcloth and proceeded towards the door.  
  
Ephram was still lying in his bed lost in a dream of darkness. Thoughts of his mother, his grief stricken father and Delia crept in to his dreams. His demons looked him in the eyes causing him to whimper and cry out.  
  
Back from their friends, Delia and Sam played out in the garden. Playing tag they hid behind trees and chased eachother around the garden. Delia was none the wiser about her father's whereabouts and her brother's mental state, to her the world was still a small place.  
  
Dr Abbot waited for the sound of a crunching and someone opening the door he picked up his case and greeted Nina. "How is he?" he asked when he walked into the entrance. Nina smiled "A lot better I checked on him every half an hour like you said, he seemed normal." Dr Abbott grinned, his face turned from happiness to that of awkwardness "Look I-" Nina cut him of. "Don't okay from my point of view you save Ephram today, your problem isn't with me or Ephram. This time it's with Andy." Dr Abbot thanked her, Nina saw him reach into a bottomless pit of a pocket and pull out a small white rectangular piece of card. "Here is a number of some counsellors, I remembered a patient I had a couple of years ago he suffered panic attacks. He wasn't the same situation as Ephram but he went to see a counsellor." He laughed "I can remember it like it was yesterday he came running in to my office ecstatic, and when I asked him what was wrong he said nothing he said that for once there were no panic attacks and it was all down to this man" Dr Abbot held the card and then turned it round "Dr Edwards" he read "He cured this man of panic attack, and when I called him to ask what he had done he said he cured him of all his demons." Nina took the card out of Dr Abbot's hands "And you think this Dr Edwards can do the same for Ephram?" Dr Abbot nodded "I do" Nina understood. "Okay well have a word with Ephram about it." Dr Abbot pointed towards his room "Is he through there?" Nina shook her head.  
  
Dr Abbot walked through to Ephram's room. The young teenager was agitated in his dreams though but Dr Abbot pulled up Ephram's desk chair and proceeded to get his stethoscope out and listen to the teenager's chest. Listening to the sound of his heart Dr Abbot was relieved to hear the chest loose and working to its best ability. After taking his temperature Dr Abbot put everything back into his case, he left the inhaler on Ephram's bedroom table and left a note telling him how to use it and when. But before he could depart Ephram woke up abruptly and greeted Dr Abbot.  
  
Dr Abbot paused and went to sit back down beside Ephram's bed. "How are you feeling?" Ephram let out a breath "Better thank you." "Good, good I left a note and inhaler on your table if the attacks happen again." Dr Abbot looked at Ephram curiously "You know earlier you said you had, had the attacks before?" Ephram thought hard "I don't really remember I was pretty spaced out." "Well you mentioned having these attacks before, does your dad know about them?" Ephram gave Dr Abbot a sighing look "They always happened when my dad was at work, usually I would just settle myself down by lying down, but they went away until Colin's death and dad being all weird. They came back but they seem worse this time. Dad had so much on his plate I just, I didn't want to worry him I-" Dr Abbot stopped him. "Babbling wreck is not a good look." Ephram inhaled some air and smiled. Dr Abbot pulled out the card, which he had recently shown Nina. "Have you thought about seeing someone?" Anxiety may be bringing on these attacks. I had a patient he was pretty much cured after getting some things of his chest, excuse the pun." Ephram rubbed his eyes "No way am I seeing a counsellor, I don't need to, I am fine." Dr Abbot huffed "You call fine having breathing attacks, you call fine having nightmares" Dr Abbot cut of Ephram before he tried to hide it "And don't deny it. Ephram you're a teenage boy, who is under a lot of pressure. You have taken on this dad figure for Delia, whilst yours is escaping for the weekend and then some. You only lost your mom a year ago, which must have been really hard on you I wouldn't blame you if you were wanted someone to talk to." Ephram looked away from him, a tear rolled down the side of his face "Just admit that you need help and you would of already taken the first step." A couple of minutes passed and Dr Abbot arose from the chair "Tell me your answer soon okay?" But there was no reply so Dr Abbot started out of the room but just as he got to the entrance he heard Ephram ask him to come back so he obliged and sat back down. Ephram wiped the tears from his eyes "Dr Abbot your right" he sniffed "I need your help." Dr Abbot smiled at Ephram "Then its help were going to get you."  
  
The next day Nina had sat down Delia told her the story from beginning to end. She told her why her dad wasn't coming home on Sunday instead Tuesday would be the day her fresh dad was back and why Ephram was in his bed on Saturday night. What do you think her reaction was? Sad, scared, worried? Combine those things and you have a frightened eight-year-old girl who had to be comforted by her Big Brother and told everything was going to be all right. But the truth was Ephram had no idea anymore about his dad? His health? And Delia's sanity? Instead he took a gamble on the good path not the bad one. His dad had phoned on Sunday night, spoken to Nina, Ephram and Delia. They all agreed an uplifting beat was in his voice and their father was well on the way to recovery. That to Ephram was the best sign in ages, and that was the little piece of hope he had left.  
  
Irv and Andy were sitting on the dock outside the log cabin they had been staying at with a glass of water each. "How was everyone?" Andy smiled "Fine, fine although I felt like they were hiding something from me, Ephram in particular was awkward speaking to me." Irv sighed "To be honest it was probably the relief of you sounding so well." Andy put his glass down next to the deck chair he was sitting on "I can't say that this trip hasn't helped me, because that would be lieing. I love it out here, its peaceful and stress free. But I know that when I get home it will back to a bunch of faces blaming me, that's why I needed a few extra days." Irv shook his head "I am sure it wont be, remember what I told you when we first came here and you were upset for leaving the children and not saying goodbye and I told you that you were such a wreck they just wanted you back to your old self and that it didn't matter you didn't say goodbye because it was getting you back that mattered more then anything?" Andy nodded "Yes." "Well when you go back there its not going to matter what anyone else thinks because your children will have their old dad back," Andy smiled "You know what Irv, your right, I am going to go back home on Tuesday, see my kids and be with my family for the first time in ages!" he grinned. 


	5. Monday's are the worst

Hope you enjoy this next instalment. Thanks for your reviews it means a lot  
to me that you take the time to post your thoughts. They have all been so encouraging!!  
  
Chapter 5...  
  
Monday's are the worst  
  
"Ephram, Delia, Sam hurry up" Nina shouted to the children to get a move on. It was Monday mourning and tomorrow Andy Brown was back. Ephram had his first session with Dr Edwards he was nervous but relieved that he could talk about his problems. Grabbing is Walkman and bag he went into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast. "I better get going." Nina opened the fridge and looked inside it, there was some juice, vegetables, spreads but no bread. "Juice it is then" she said pulling out the carton. "Okay but remember your counselling session, I can come and pick you up if you want" Ephram paused "No, its in the town. Right?" Nina nodded "Yeah by the hairdressers. Oh and that reminds me do you have your inhaler?" Ephram finished of his toast "Yes, I'll bike it from school, I need to do this by myself but thanks anyway." "Okay well-" Ephram cut Nina of "I'll call if there's any problems" he said before heading out the door. Nina smiled and carried on pouring her juice.  
  
Nina took a sip of her fresh orange juice, "Delia, Sam I will not tell you again." Delia ran in to the kitchen "Where's Sam?" Nina asked. "He said he's sick and is staying home." Nina sighed, "Sam, get down here." Nina waited for a response "Delia wait here." Nina went towards the spare room, where Nina and Sam had been sleeping for the past few months. "Sam this isn't funny I am going to be late opening the shop," Nina waltzed up to the double bed and pulled the covers off Sam. Sam lay there pretending to have his eyes shut "Honey, mommy really needs to get to work and you really need to get to school." Sam grumbled "But I don't feel so good." "What's the matter?" Sam rolled on to his back "I have a tummy ache" Nina smiled "Yeah, well I think its just anti-schoolitus. But we could just take you to the doctors." Sam bolted up "But I don't like the doctors, I feel a lot better now mommy thank you." He said rushing off. Nina laughed "Oh that was a quick recovery, now get dressed!"  
  
Honk, Honk! Nina grabbed her bag, and the kid's lunches, giving them to Delia and Sam she ushered them out the door and on to the sandy coloured bus. She kissed them both and waved them off before setting in her car to work. Cutting it very fine, Nina pulled up outside her new shop, ever since her husband had left she felt the need to do something for herself so she opened the shop, the shop she had always dreamed of. It was only small but it was just right for her needs. She sold beauty products and health care ranges. Putting the sign as open on her front door she went to do some stock checks. Bring Bring! Bring Bring! Pausing Nina got up from her crouching position and went to walk over to the desk where the phone and till were side by side. Picking up the receiver she had a conversation with the person on the other end "He did WHAT? I will be down there straight away." Nina grabbed her bag and headed out the door.  
  
Pulling up outside a tall large building she climbed out her vehicle and went inside. Heading towards the principals she argued with the idea's of how she was going to handle the situation in her head. When she was there she was shocked to find Ephram with an ice pack over his left cheek and a guy next to him with an ice pack over his knuckles. Ephram looked at her then looked back down "Did you do this?" she asked the lad who was sitting next to Ephram "Yes but he started it" Nina walked up to him "How dare you, you can't just go round hitting people when your parents get here I am-" Ephram stopped her "Nina, just leave it!" "No Ephram, I will not just leave it!" The principal came out of his office and signalled for Ephram and Nina to come in to his office.  
  
The Principal clasped his hands and leant forward on his desk, Nina and Ephram were on seats infront of his desk watching the principal put his glasses on then clasping his hands again. "Now from what I understand it hasn't been an easy time for Ephram but this has happened before and I have said it before, I wont say it again I will not and I mean will not tolerate this kind of behaviour!" Nina looked at Ephram then back at the principal "Excuse me but from what I hear that guy out there hit Ephram first, so I don't think you should be having this conversation with me but his parents instead!" Nina arose from her chair. "Please sit down, Mrs Brown" Nina stood there shocked, Ephram froze, and tears welled up in his eyes, feeling the impulse of the moment he ran out.  
  
The principal looked on perplexed. "Did I say something?" Nina looked at him angrily. "If you had checked his notes probably you would have found that his mom died last year, I am just a friend of the families. Ephram's dad has gone away for a few days because of the Harts business so I have been looking after Ephram and his sister." "Oh sorry I had no idea, Please- " "Nina Feeney please call me Nina" "Please Nina take a seat" Nina obliged and took a seat "Ephram provoked the attack, from what I heard from other members of the staff he made a comment about Mr Davies, so mr Davies retaliated" "Well you can tell your Mr Davies that he is being suspended." The principal nodded "I will but I will also have to tell you that Mr brown will be being excluded for this next week." Nina sighed "Please he is under a lot of stress he needs school." "I'm sorry I have to be fair." Nina got up from the chair "I understand but please, Ephram has to see a counsellor about his problems tonight and its his first time he is nervous" "Miss Feeney, I'm sorry but I will be sure to pass this on to the counsellor if you feel its something Ephram needs to talk about?" Nina smiled sarcastically "Oh save me the caring routine, how long is he suspended for?" The principal gaze focused on Nina's blue eyes "I'm sorry, I genuinely do care" Nina nodded "I know, how long?" "A week, Mr Davies will get the same." "Well sorry about all of this" Nina said turning round "Miss Feeney can you tell Ephram I'm sorry about the Mrs Brown incidence I had no idea." Nina turned her body round "Sure" she smiled before exiting.  
  
Nina gave a sly look towards the other pupil and walked out the building in a huff, she needed to find Ephram, tell him how sorry she was. She got in her car and drove around a bit, she tried the house and the town centre but couldn't find him anywhere she remembered Ephram saying that when he was younger he always use to hide and his mom could never find him. She knew the feeling. But there was one place she hadn't tried walking over the road she walked towards Andy's surgery a sign on the door read out of town for the weekend the surgery will open on Monday, only it was Wednesday that it would be open now. Nina didn't have a key but she felt no harm in trying the door. A gold handle stood out from the brown wooden door. Nina turned it and expected to find it locked but instead the handle turned all the way and to her surprise the door opened.  
  
Walking in she found Ephram at his father's desk, slumped in the chair a bruise had formed on his cheek, his eyes were closed and he appeared to be asleep. Nina sat for a while on the chair infront of the desk watching the young boys chest rise and fall in a rhythmic pattern. She noticed his hand clasped round the inhaler, she was worried at first and then realised the inhaler must have worked. Checking the time she sat there for an hour pondering on her thoughts.  
  
Ephram slowly came to and remembered where he was; he could feel a sharp pain running through his cheek. Opening his eyes he saw a blonde figure staring at him he soon found it to be Nina. "Hey Champ" Ephram cleared his throat "Hey" Nina moved the chair in further "Your principal told me to say sorry for well you know." Ephram looked down "Look Nina its not that you haven't been great because you have its just hearing someone say Mrs Brown especially to another woman it just it made me feel." Nina stopped Ephram "Ephram I am not about to replace your mom, far from it. And I can't begin to know how you feel but you don't have to explain yourself to me, I wont let you." Ephram looked back up, Nina's blue eyes looked solemnly at him "Thanks Nina, I guess I better get back to school." Nina ah at him "What?" "Well you have been suspended for a week over your little argument, don't worry the other guy has got the same, I made sure of that." Ephram shook his head "This is a great welcome home present for dad huh?" Nina stood up "Oh I'm sure he will forgive you, now you had better go home, get something to eat and then come and help me in the shop." Ephram sighed "Okay I will meet you at about twelve?" "Eleven?" Nina argued "twelve!" Nina walked up to him "Eleven thirty and no later." "Done" Ephram said shaking her hand they shared a laugh and then walked out the office, Ephram locked the door as they went.  
  
Once Ephram was freshened up, he stuck to the deal and went to work at Nina's shop the hours passed and Ephram soon found himself facing the most dreaded hour of the day. "Nina it's three thirty I better get going" Nina came out from the back "I thought your appointment was at four?" Ephram nodded "It is but I need o see someone first" Nina saw Amy Abbot waiting anxiously outside the shop window "Okay" she relented "And Ephram, good luck" Ephram thanked her and went outside to greet Amy.  
  
Amy was relieved to find Ephram come out of the shop door. "Ephram hi, whoa nice shiner" "Hey Amy, it's a long story" he replied, "I only have half an hour I have an appointment." Amy looked at him curiously "Where?" "Your dad, he gave me a name of a counsellor, thought I might try him out." Amy agreed. "Nervous?" Ephram smiled "Actually I'm pretty prepared for a change." Amy giggled "That does make a change, are you feeling okay?" Ephram smiled "Well I must admit things just got a lot better." Amy paused "What do you mean." "Well I am going to get my head sorted out and were talking again, I've missed that," Amy got closer to him "Me to" she opened her arms and hugged him "Good luck, call me, I'll see you at school" Ephram grinned, "Yeah I will, and no you wont I was suspended for a week but lets save that for the call" She nodded. He watched Amy cross the road and walk over to her dad's surgery.  
  
Ephram turned his attention from Amy and headed towards a small counsellors building next to the hairdressers. Looking through the opening of the blinds through the door he saw a woman at the reception and prepared himself for his session. Opening the door he filled out some forms and sat down in the waiting area. "Ephram Brown?" a tall brown haired man walked I to the waiting room. Ephram got up and gazed at the man, his brown eyes felt like they were piercing into him. "Follow Me," he said. Ephram obliged and followed him into to a large room. A black Leather settee could be found opposite a black desk. Gaps of white could be seen through picture frames filled with awards and photos. Ephram sat on the couch awkwardly and watched the man grab a notebook and pen. Ephram geared himself up for a grilling.  
  
"So Ephram, Dr Abbot has told me all about you. Quite the young man I believe." Ephram laughed then looked back down. "Awkward isn't it, don't worry it will get better you know." Ephram looked at him "It's just I'm new to this. This morning I was all equipped and ready for this session and now I'm in here I feel really nervous." Dr Edwards wrote down the information onto a clipboard. "Do I get to see that?" Dr Edwards snapped his head up "No, this is for Dr Abbot's eyes." "Why Dr Abbot?" "Well he is your family doctor I believe?" "Oh no, my dad is a doctor we tend just to go to him." "Right, well I heard you were having problems with your dad so for now I will class your doctor as Dr Abbot." "Okay" Dr Edwards looked at Ephram's darkened cheek "Lets start with how you got that shiner shall we?" Ephram manoeuvred his hand to his cheek, wincing as his hand went over the bruise. "It was a misunderstanding at school." "Quite a dramatic understanding" Ephram nodded "Yeah well I made a comment about him and he took it the wrong way." "What was the comment?" Ephram looked at him curiously "Is that important?" "Yes it is, I want to determine why he hit you" "I called him a dumb jock" "And he hit you for a comment like that, Ephram this session isn't going to work if you don't cooperate and tell me the truth." "He has a sister who is a bit of a tart, he started on me by saying things about my family and I flipped. I told him he was a dumb jock, his sister was a tart and is family were a bunch of wasters so he hit me." "What do you think made you so angry?" "Aren't you supposed to know that?" Dr Edwards moved his head up and down "Yes but I want to know if you know why you got angry, was it protection or was it about getting even?" Ephram dwelled on that comment "What do you mean even?" "Ephram your family have been turned on, maybe you thought for once the attention can turn to someone else's family the taunting can stop about yours and divert to someone else's." Ephram thought about it "Maybe" he replied gravely. 


	6. All over again

New chapter, thanks for all the reviews so far, you guys are awesome!!! :-) So here is the new chapter. Sorry it took so long to upload but I lost the other copy of it and so I had to retype the whole thing.  
  
All Over Again  
  
Ephram ran up the porch steps and opened the glass-plated door; Nina was in the kitchen preparing dinner when she heard the front door close. "Ephram? Is that you?" Ephram paused after hearing Nina's voice. He slowly walked in to find Nina draining pasta at the sink. "Hey." Nina stopped, placed the draining bowl on the counter and turned round "Hey, how was it?" Ephram nodded, "Okay, a bit daunting but okay." Nina leant against the chrome counter. "Come here." She motioned her arms into a hugging action. Ephram obliged and the two embraced. Nina pulled back "Now I have just cooked some pasta, you want some?" Ephram smiled "Yeah please." "Sit down then and I will dish it out, Delia, Sam dinner's ready!" Delia came running in to the kitchen and sat down on the wooden stool next to Ephram. Nina placed two plates in front of the children "Hands washed?" Delia and Sam nodded, "Ephram?" Ephram sighed and went to wash his hands. Nina laughed whilst placing her plate down and sitting opposite the children. They all sat together and shared stories, jokes it was the first time since their mothers death that they had a woman figure to look after them.  
  
Ephram lay on his bed with his headphones on, when he was startled with a knock at the door. Lifting his head up he took his headphones off and asked for the person to precede in. "Ephram, you have a visitor, there at the front door." Ephram arose from his bed and made is way out to the front door. "Amy, hi" Amy laughed, "Well don't look so surprised to see me." Ephram smiled "Sorry I just wasn't expecting you to visit, do you want to come in?" Amy shook her head "I told Nina I wouldn't, I just wanted to see if you were okay?" Ephram watched her eyes shift "I'm fine thank you it was weird at first but I got something cleared up for me." Amy smiled at him "I'm glad, well I told dad I would get some takeaway so I better get it." Ephram nodded "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow?" Amy asked. "No I told Jack some home truths and he hit me." Amy laughed, "What did you tell him?" "Oh you know stuff about his family." "Go Ephram." Amy hugged him "see you when I see you then." Ephram watched her turn and walk away before closing the door. He could smell the scent of her Ralph Lauren perfume, smiling he walked back to his room.  
  
The next day Nina packed Delia and Sam of to school, whilst Ephram got the house ready for his dads return. He blew up some balloons and tied them up outside by the door. Along with the balloons he made a large banner saying 'Welcome Home' in bold capital letters. Nina opened the door with her leg; she had her keys in her mouth and cake ingredients in her hands. Ephram took the ingredients of her and placed it on the kitchen counter. Nina took the keys out her mouth and thanked him. "Wow this place looks great." Ephram came into the hall "You sure?" "Yeah your dad is going to love it." Ephram grinned "I have my appointment at 12 ready for dads home coming at 2, so I am going to hop in the shower and then I can help you make the cake." "I'd like that." Nina said before disappearing into the kitchen.  
  
Nina had just finished making jelly when Ephram walked in to the kitchen, "I'm back" he said. Nina clapped her hands together and handed him a mixing bowl, "Right then I weigh the ingredients, you mix them together." Ephram held out the bowl and let Nina put all the ingredients in to it. Once everything was mixed together they placed them in to a pan and let them cook in the oven. Nina noticed the bag of flour half full and then saw the second packet, reaching over she lifted it up and saw Ephram at the oven turning the controls. Looking at them both she decided to have some fun, getting the bag she threw the flour all over Ephram. Ephram looked on in shock as white specks settled upon him "Right this means war!" Nina let out a scream as she watched Ephram grab the other bag of flour. Running around the table she ducked as the first lot of flour headed towards her, laughing she threw her flour. Ephram coughed when a load of flour was shoved in his face. Nina went over to check if he was okay but was met with a shower of flour. "Okay, okay quits." She grinned; Ephram nodded "Quits." Ephram checked his watch and realised the time "Oops is that the time, thanks for today Nina it's been great." Nina smirked at him "Yeah same here you made me feel like a kid again, I hope everything goes alright with the Dr and I will see you after it, although I suggest you wash first" Ephram agreed, and disappeared of to the bathroom. Once he was fresh he hugged Nina. "He's finally coming home." "I know honey, I know." Ephram grabbed his jacket and left the house, bursting with energy, today was the day all his worries would disappear.  
  
Ephram sat down on the familiar black leather settee. "So how are we today Ephram?" Ephram smiled "Pretty good, my dad's home today so I have had something to focus on." Dr Edwards sat down in his chair, "Are you doing anything special for his homecoming?" Ephram nodded, "You bet, I did this banner for him and Nina and I baked a cake." Dr Edwards listened contently "You and Nina are you close?" Ephram stared at him before beginning, "Well she has been here ever since we moved to Everwood, you know babysitting Delia, giving dad advice. When dad went all weird she was there for us and she is practically part of the family now." Dr Edwards wrote the information on his clipboard. "So would you say she is a mother figure?" he asked inquisitively. Ephram paused "Ever since..my mom died um its been hard not just for me but for dad and Delia, having Nina there is a god send and I suppose she is a temporary mother but she cant replace my mom." Dr Edwards shook his head violently "Not at all, I wasn't implying that, what do you mean by temporary?" Ephram looked at him confused "Like I said temporary" Dr Edwards smiled. "So you don't think anything could happen between Nina and your dad?" Ephram thought about it, it could happen. "I don't know, I cant say I have thought about them getting together."  
  
Dr Edwards continued to write upon his paper. Checking his watch he looked at the teenager "Are you anxious?" he asked. "Anxious?" Ephram pretended to play dumb. "About seeing your dad?" Ephram looked at him "A bit, I mean I woke up this morning ecstatic about seeing him after this past week I need him, but its getting closer to actually seeing him and after things were left I just I keep on going over what I am going to say to him in my head and every time I say something different. Its so frustrating I am just so confused." Dr Edwards looked at him contently "Ephram, I am sure whatever you say will be the thing your dad wants to hear, even if your replaying things now when you say something to your dad it will be the right thing." Ephram noticed the clock. "Oh I guess that's time." Dr Edwards shook his head "Yes it is, have fun tonight okay Ephram?" Ephram grinned "Sure thing, thanks." "No probs." Ephram picked himself up of the couch and walked out the building.  
  
Ephram placed his hands in his pockets and walked hunched over, nervously he walked up the porch steps, and for a few minutes he stood infront of the door before twisting the handle and walking in. But instead of walking in to fins his dad he walked in to find Nina's tear stricken face and a sobbing Delia. Nina startled by Ephram's entrance looked at the young boys face drop, "Ephram..." she began "There's been an accident." Ephram shook his head, his world started to spin and he found himself hitting the floor. Then everything turned black and his world fell down all over again.  
  
What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Please R&R :) 


	7. I couldn’t handle losing you again

What's happened to Andy? All will become clear. As you are probably aware of by now I am English language may differ...Thanks for all your reviews so  
far, I really appreciate it :)!!!  
  
I don't own any of the characters (If only I did).Here's the story.  
  
I couldn't handle losing you again  
  
Ephram felt himself coming too; a white light hit his eyes, making him squint at the brightness. Voices could be heard in the distance but Ephram was to far away to hear what was being said. As time went by Ephram slowly rose to the surface and found himself looking at a stranger. A mask covered his face and the bleeps drowned out his breaths. "Hey there, you worried us back there." Ephram wondered what she meant and then realised what had happened. Panicking he remembered Nina's face, and his dad. "Where's my dad." He said quickly "I want my dad." Ephram tried to get up of the bed but he felt himself being pushed back down "Hey, hey he's alright he is recovering." "Well what happened, what's wrong with him?" Ephram felt his breathing increase, the bleeps got louder and faster "What happened?" he sobbed. The young nurse went towards the door and asked for Dr Abbot to explain. Dr Abbot rushed in and found Ephram in a state. Grabbing a chair he sat down beside the boy and comforted him.  
  
"Your dad's fine, he and Irv had an accident on the way back from the cabin, Irv had some breathing difficulties but he was fine, your dad unfortunately was worse of but the doctors operated on him and he is now recovering." Ephram felt a tear roll down the side of his cheek "How long have I been out for?" "A couple of day's when you found out you collapsed, Nina rang an ambulance. By then you were having trouble breathing. They had to put a tube down your throat to help you breath that was taken out yesterday and you have been on oxygen ever since, Ephram we have been so worried. Your dad especially we had to fill him in on what's happening but he was to ill to visit but I am sure you can see him soon." Ephram smiled "Thanks doctor Abbot, can I go and see dad today?" "Lets leave it a day or two, your still recovering too, I will arrange for you to see him as soon as possible." He smiled and left Ephram with his thoughts.  
  
A couple of days passed, Ephram became stronger and stronger as did his dad who was eager to see him. Ephram was getting ready to go home. He was waiting to see his dad before he left and was looking forward to checking out of the hospital. "Are you ready?" Nina popped her head around the door "Yeah just got to get my toothbrush from the bathroom." Nina smiled "Okay, I will wait outside for you" Nina's head disappeared round the door. Ephram picked up his toothbrush, grabbed his bag and proceeded to walk out the door. Taking one last look at the room he turned of the light and walked out. "Ready?" Nina asked. "Yeah." Ephram replied.  
  
Walking up the corridor, towards his dad's room, Ephram felt eyes upon him. A young woman sat crying on the chairs in the waiting room she was being comforted in the chair by a young nurse. In another room a man sat next to a bed talking to what looked to be an unconscious lady. Ephram's heart leapt out of his chest. Worries of his father being here scared him. Ephram's footsteps quickened as he reached his fathers room. Rushing in to the room he found his father no longer in the bed. "Where's dad?" he asked panicked. "Don't worry honey, I am sure there is a perfectly good explanation for this." A doctor waltzed passed the room, noticing someone in there he retraced his steps and asked if everything was okay. Nina scratched her forehead "No its not, an Andy Brown was staying here for treatment after a car accident, except he isn't in the room number we were given. The doctor looked curiously "Your Ephram aren't you?" "Yeah" Ephram replied, "Where's my dad?" The doctor asked them to sit them on the bed. He grabbed a chair and sat infront of them. "I was just looking for you, I am afraid I have some bad news. Your dad suffered leg injuries, and we operated a couple of days. But this morning we noticed a small blood clot forming in his leg. We had to take him back to theatre. I am sorry this must be hard news to take." Ephram sat there shocked "Is er.is he going to die?" The doctor looked down, "The best I can give you is he has a 60% chance of survival, we caught the clot early which gives us a better chance of saving him." Ephram nodded "Please save him, he's all my sister and I have." The doctor got up of his chair "I will try my best, will you be okay to wait here?" "Yeah, fine." Nina answered. After the doctor had gone Ephram's body became racked with sobs and he collapsed in to Nina's arms "Why dad?" He cried "Why dad?"  
  
Ephram fell asleep on the bed, leaving Nina to ponder on everything that's happened. Delia was at Dr Abbots; she had to ring him to give him the news. Dr Abbot was devastated and promised to tell Delia the best way he could. Colin's parents had come in to deliver get well soon flowers but were dumbfounded when they heard the news. Within and hour everyone was back the hospital awaiting news of Dr Brown. Irv took the news particularly bad; he blamed himself for what had happened. Nina was the first to remind him that he wasn't driving Andy was and that they weren't to know a deer would run out of the road. He tried to joke about Andy saving the deer but it was no use. Delia was crying into Edna's arms. "I want to see Ephram." She sobbed. Edna looked around, that's when people noticed. "Where's Ephram?" they asked. Nina pointed towards Andy's room. They all arose from there seats and went towards the room to find a red eyed Ephram sound asleep. "He was pretty exhausted, he must have been crying for an hour before his body let him sleep." Everyone sighed. "This is all he needs." Dr Abbot replied.  
  
Delia was fast asleep on Nina's shoulder, Edna was being held by Irv whilst Bright comforted Amy. A tall doctor walked down the corridor, Nina recognized him as the young doctor from before. Placing Delia softly in to a lying down position on the chairs she arose from her seat. "How is he?" the doctor remained expressionless. "We operated, removed the clot and he is now in recovery." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief "But he is far from okay, we are going to bring him back down soon." He turned back, Nina ran after him "Hey, what's your name?" "Doctor Louis" he smiled. "Thanks doctor Louis." "That's okay, but remember he has a long way to go." Nina nodded "I know but just knowing that you tried is enough comfort for these people." Doctor Louis nodded and proceeded down the corridor.  
  
Ephram woke up, his eyes felt heavy and stung. Sitting up he looked around the room all thoughts of his dad came flooding back giving him a shiver down his spine. "Nina?" he called. Rushing out he found everyone sitting in the chairs outside the door, pausing he looked at everyone. Turning his back on them he ran down the hall, "Nina?" he shouted. Nina came rushing up the corridor "Ephram hey, hey its alright I'm here." She grabbed him into an embrace "Hey ssh." She said trying to settle him down. Ephram cried and cried, "Where's dad? I want to see him. I had a nightmare and he died. He's not dead is he?" Ephram became exasperated and panic attacks started to take over. Dr Abbot rushed up to the two people standing in the middle of the corridor "No, he's not. Oh honey come on its okay." Dr Abbot handed Ephram his inhaler. Ephram took a few breaths and put the inhaler in to his pocket "Thanks." Dr Abbot nodded. "Come and sit down, Delia would like to see you." "Delia?" Ephram whispered "Oh my god I completely forgot her." he said bewildered. "Its okay, she is asleep over there go and sit with her." Ephram went to sit with her, tears cascaded down his cheeks hitting Delia's beige jacket. He couldn't help but notice how peaceful she looked he sat and watched her chest rise and then fall back down again, that's when his thoughts diverted back to his dad, what is his heart never rised again? That thought was unimaginable he had already lost his mom, he couldn't handle losing his dad to.  
  
Hope you like it, and would you believe I just found chapter 6 you know the chapter I thought I had lost and so rewrote, but looking over it I think the one I replaced it with is better! Please R&R it's my fuel!! 


	8. Nothing really matters

Thanks for all your reviews :) I wish I owned the characters the only person I do own is Dr Edwards and Dr McCann. So without further ado he is  
chapter 8..  
  
Nothing really matters  
  
Ephram sat dazed by his sister's side it had been hours and still no word had been given on his dad. Nina was sat beside him consoling him whilst the others looked on helplessly.  
  
"Nothing Really Matters" by Madonna  
  
When I was very young  
  
Nothing really mattered to me  
  
But making myself happy  
  
I was the only one  
  
Now that I am grown  
  
Everything's changed  
  
I'll never be the same  
  
Because of you  
  
Nothing really matters  
  
Love is all we need  
  
Everything I give you  
  
All comes back to me  
  
Looking at my life  
  
It's very clear to me  
  
I lived so selfishly  
  
I was the only one  
  
I realize  
  
That nobody wins  
  
Something is ending  
  
And something begins  
  
Nothing takes the past away  
  
Like the future  
  
Nothing makes the darkness go  
  
Like the light  
  
You're shelter from the storm  
  
Give me comfort in your arms  
  
A tall man came walking down the corridor, he had long strides and a perfected upper posture, pausing he noticed the young boy and proceeded to walk up to where he was sitting. Kneeling down he placed his hand on Ephram's knee. "Ephram, do you remember me, we spoke earlier? Your dad he is out of surgery now." Ephram looked at him, his puffy eyes and watery eyes blurred his vision. "Is he going to be okay?" the doctor looked at him sympathetically, "He is out of immediate danger as I said the blood clot was only small luckily none of it broke away which meant it had no way of reaching the heart." Ephram looked at him confused "What do you mean?" The doctor took a deep breath, "When a blood clot is formed its usually because of an injury to the hips and below or they have had prolonged bed rest. If the blood clots in the leg veins break away and pass through the heart to the lungs, the heart must work harder to pump blood around the body. It also becomes difficult for the lungs to make the necessary exchange of oxygen and carbon dioxide, if this had happened to your dad we would have had a harder time saving him. But luckily one of the new interns noticed swelling and we were able to work quickly." Ephram nodded at the news. "So he is going to be okay?" Everyone hung on the question, the doctor shared glances with them all "If his recovery goes okay with no other hitches I can see him making a full recovery." Ephram smiled and embraced the doctor. "Thank you." The doctor smiled, "Do you want me to take you to him?" Ephram nodded silently.  
  
The doctor took Ephram and the others to the hospital room, Delia was asleep in Dr Abbot's arms so Nina thought it was best to take her home and bring her back in the morning. Irv and Edna said they would keep her at their house along with Sam, who at the time was staying with friends. Swapping the young girl over Irv took her in his arms and carried on down to the hospital car park, with his wife beside him.  
  
Ephram stopped in front of the door, he watched the Doctor open it and walk in. Ephram took a few glances he noticed the room to be dark and dismal. He slowly walked in, with Nina close behind. Amy and Dr Abbot waited outside. Ephram's heart began to race and he soon felt dizzy by all the beeping, the doctor caught him just as he stumbled back, "Whoa there, come on let me help you over to the chair." He placed his arm round Ephram's waist and helped him to the chair. Nina felt a tear roll down her face causing her mascara to run. The doctor looked on at the two people. Ephram watched his dad's chest rise and fall the monitors scared him to death, the bleeping caused him to jump every time he heard them but he concentrated on his dad as long as he saw that chest move nothing else mattered. "I'll leave you two with him." The doctor whispered. Nina glanced at him "What's your name. Ross, Ross McCann. Or just Dr McCann." Nina smiled "Thank you Dr McCann" she whispered. "My pleasure" he replied before walking out if the room.  
  
Dr Abbot and Amy watched the young doctor walk back up the corridor. Amy looked at her dad, "Do you think they will overcome this?" Dr Abbot put his arm round her "I think they're strong and they can overcome anything." Amy squeezed him "I'm so proud of you." Dr Abbot smiled "Why?" Amy looked up at him "Well you helped me with Colin and now your helping the Brown's if anything ever happened to you, I'd be lost." Dr Abbot rubbed her arm "It's just as well I'm not going anywhere then doesn't it." Amy nodded in agreement. "I think we should make a move, Bright and your mother will be worried and to be honest I think they need their space." Dr Abbot pointed towards Dr Brown's room. Amy arose from her dad's side, "Come on then." Dr Abbot lifted himself up of the plastic chairs, "I will just say goodbye."  
  
Nina turned around when she heard the door go to Dr Brown's room. She was pleased to see a familiar face pop his head around the door "Amy and I are going to make a move, we will come back when he is more up to visitors." Nina got up from the chair and went in to the corridor, she thanked them both and followed their figures until they turned the corner and disappeared. Just before she went back in to the room she sat down and pondered on the past few days. Before she knew it she was crying her eyes out and begging god to save a person she loved. Drying her eyes she turned around and watched the scene from within the room through a gap in the blinds, which were covering it up. Ephram was holding his dad's hand and watching him intently. Nina felt her eyes get heavy and so she decided to stretch out on the chairs and drift on in to a mindless sleep.  
  
Dr McCann came hurrying up the corridor when the young woman layed out on the chairs stopped him. Checking his clock he realised it was ten in the morning, which meant she had been in the hospital all night. Shaking her gently he tried to wake her up. Nina slowly opened her eyes and found the man towering over her. "Oh, hi" she said a bit dazed. Dr McCann smiled. "Hi, how are you feeling?" Nina manoeuvred her hands through her hair. "Yeah, okay thanks, what time is it?" she asked rubbing her eyes. "Its ten in the morning." Nina was shocked "I must have been pretty drained last night." Dr McCann sat beside her. "I can't say I'm surprised, is Ephram with him at the moment?" Nina opened her mouth relieving a gasp sound "Ephram, oh my god he must wonder where I've got to."  
  
Rushing up she entered the room and found Ephram still wide awake and watching his dad still. "Ephram?" she said curiously. When he didn't answer she turned to look at Dr McCann. He walked over to the boy and placed his hand on Ephram's shoulder. Ephram looked up startled. Nina sighed "Oh Ephram you look awful, why don't you and me go and get freshened up at home." Ephram shook is head "I cant I want to be here when he wakes up." Dr McCann looked on sympathetically "Ephram, your dad's been through a lot at the moment he is on mild sedatives and pain killers to ease the pain, later on he is due for a CT scan on his leg, why don't you go home for a few hours get a bit of sleep, something to eat." Ephram looked at him. His eyes looked dark and tired "Didn't you hear me or something, I said no." "Ephram!" Nina looked at him surprised "He is only trying to help." Ephram sighed. "Look I'm sorry okay I just, I have to be here, nothing else matters apart from him, least of all me. You have to understand," The doctor nodded. "I tell you what, I will try and pull a few strings let you have a shower here. But only for today." Ephram smiled a faint smile, "Thanks." Nina too thanked him before he departed for his rounds. 


	9. Unleashing your Demons

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the story, it isn't over yet. I hope you enjoy the new update. I would just like to remind people that I am English and might have some errors in here as American hospitals are quite different to English ones.  
  
I don't own any of the characters :( unfortunately so without further ado the 9th chapter.  
  
Unleashing your demons  
  
Ephram felt the water cascade down his body, feeling angry he felt a surge of anger go through his body without realising, he went in to a fit of sobs and started hitting the walls of the shower. Blow after blow Ephram grew more tired and eventually he became to tired to fight anymore, sliding down the wall he put his hands into his head and sobbed, letting the water hit his back.  
  
Nina was by the vending machine getting some chocolate when she heard familiar voices come down the corridor. There she saw Sam, Delia, Irv and Edna talking amongst themselves. Nina smiled and knelt on the floor when she saw the children notice her. Opening out her arms the two children ran at her and embraced her. Nina kissed them both on the cheek and felt their warmth. Lifting her self of the floor she greeted Irv and Edna. "Ephram is just having a shower he shouldn't be to long. I got him this." Nina handed Irv the chocolate bar. "Are you sure about this?" Irv smiled "Look you go and freshen up, get some sleep and we will see you back here later." Nina thanked them both, kissed Delia goodbye and carried Sam down the corridor with her.  
  
Irv picked Delia up before entering the room. "Are you sure you want to see him?" Delia nodded. Edna opened the door ready for them to walk in there. Irv sat down and let Delia stay on his lap. "Daddy?" she whispered. "Daddy?" she sobbed. Irv held her tightly "Maybe he is just tired honey." Delia turned around and cried into his shoulder. He looked at Edna sadly.  
  
Ephram scurried up the white washed corridor, towards his dad's room. Opening the door he was greeted by Edna, Irv and Delia. "Oh, hi where's Nina?" Edna smiled. "She has just popped home, she'll be back in a few hours." Delia looked round and saw her brother by the door "Ephram!" she exclaimed, jumping of Irv's lap she ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Hey D how are you?" he asked. Delia looked at him. "When is daddy going to wake up?" Ephram knelt down so he could be at the little girls height. "Dad's pretty sick at the moment but the doctor said he would wake up soon, very soon okay?" Delia's face dropped. "He wont leave us will he? You know like mommy did?" Ephram felt tears prick his eyes. "I hope not." He said pulling Delia in for a hug. "I love you D." "I love you to Ephram." Irv and Edna looked on helplessly at the pair.  
  
Nina opened the door and was saddened to find the decorations still up. Sighing she closed the door and took the balloons and the banner down. Walking in to the kitchen she found a stale cake and nibbles. Placing her keys on the counter she continued to clear up all the mess. Once she was done she made herself a cup of coffee and went to lie down on the sofa. She placed the 'Worlds best dad' mug on the coffee table and dozed off.  
  
Dr Abbot stopped his car, "I'll be about half an hour, I need to talk to Dr Edwards, why don't you two go and grab something to eat?" Dr Abbot pointed to the café across the street. Amy and Bright sighed. "Well don't be to long dad I want to see Ephram." "Amy this is for Ephram's benefit, look just give me half an hour." He grabbed some money out his pocket and handed it to Bright and Amy he then stepped out of his car and walked over to Dr Edwards's office. The receptionist greeted him with a warm smile. "Good morning Dr Abbot and to what do we owe this pleasure?" Dr Abbot returned the smile "Why I had to see you Rose, is Dr Edwards in?" Rose stood up, "I think so, I'll just buzz him." Rose picked up the phone and pressed a button "Dr Abbot is here to see you, shall I send him through?" She nodded her head and placed the phone back on the hook. "Just go through Dr Abbot." "Thanks." Dr Abbot walked over to his door and went in.  
  
Dr Edwards was busy typing on his computer, when he saw Dr Abbot walk in. "Dr, wasn't it my turn to come to you for a coffee break, come to think of it I don't even recall setting a coffee break. So that must mean one thing your not here to talk about golf." Dr Abbot laughed and sat down. "If only I were, no I am afraid this is business. Dr Edwards sighed, grabbing his phone he politely asked Rose to make two cups of coffee. "So shoot" "Okay well it's about one of your patients Ephram Brown. The one I spoke to you about." Dr Edwards registered Ephram quite quickly. "Oh yes, you know I thought I was getting somewhere with him, but he hasn't turned up for our last two appointments." Dr Abbot nodded understandably "I can see why you think that but it wasn't Ephram's fault his dad was in an accident and he took a turn for the worst yesterday." Dr Edwards looked at him in shock. "Oh dear, how is Ephram coping?" "Well when he found out about the accident it was on the day of his homecoming he had another panic attack and was rushed to hospital himself. For a while he was on a ventilator and then put on to oxygen then when he was well enough he went to see his dad and.." Rose bringing in the coffee interrupted Dr Abbot. "I put two sugars in yours Dr Edwards and one in yours Dr Abbot." Dr Abbot looked on impressed, "You remembered." Rose laughed. "I don't do this for nothing you know!" she left the two doctors to talk some more. "Anyway" Dr Abbot continued, "Ephram went to see his dad and found that he had been rushed to surgery with a suspected blood clot. Ever since then he has been by Andy's side." Dr Edwards brushed a hand through his hair and took a sip of his drink. "Right, I have some free time now. Do you think it would be wise if I go and see him?" Dr Abbot shook his head "That's why I came I think Ephram needs to talk he isn't handling things, I just feel that if he gets everything of his chest it may help." Dr Edwards agreed "Okay I will get Rose to move my appointments up an hour, that way I can have a good couple of hours. The two men finished their drinks and made their way to the hospital with Bright and Amy in tow.  
  
Ephram sat eating his chocolate bar that Nina gave him, he got half way and then realised he couldn't eat anymore how could he eat anything when his father was still in that state? "Here you go Delia." Edna let out a sigh of upset. "Ephram you need to eat." Ephram got up, "I have." He began to pace the room "When is he going to wake up, the doctor said it would be soon." Irv reassured Ephram "He will wake up when he is good and ready, don't worry." "I need something to drink, does anyone want anything?" The others declined the offer and so Ephram made his way to the drinks dispenser alone. Ephram placed is money in to the machine and grabbed water. He was continuing down the corridor when he noticed Dr Edwards come up the corridor with Amy, Bright and Dr Abbot. "What's he doing here?" he whispered to himself. "Like I need a counselling session right now." Ephram disappeared back in to his dad's room.  
  
Dr Edwards and the others reached the hospital room themselves. Knocking on the door they entered the room. Irv, Edna and Delia took the chance to go to the hospital cafeteria whilst Dr Edwards confronted Ephram with his problems. Ephram stood by the window looking out on to the hospital gardens. "How are you Ephram?" Dr Edwards asked concerned. "Look I know your just here to help but I don't want to be counselled at the moment." Dr Edwards turned back to the door, "Then I'll go." He opened the door hoping for Ephram to stop him. Pausing he turned back around "Although I am curious, Ephram." Ephram turned around "About what?" "The fact that you came to me a few days ago looking forward to your dad coming home, and now this has happened you seemed to have put on this brave face why?" Ephram shook his head violently "You think this is a brave face? My dad could die and you come here parading round like you know what I'm thinking, well you know what you don't have a clue, you never have." Dr Edwards disagreed. "Ephram I am here to help you, why wont you let anyone help you?" Ephram moved in closer, his voice more raised "Oh cut the bull you know why I don't let people get close and into my thoughts?" "Why?" "Because they leave me, it happened with mom and now it could happen with dad, every time I get close something happens." Dr Edwards sighed "That's not true, Ephram understand that what happens just happens, do you honestly blame yourself for your moms death?" Ephram huffed at him "You finally get it, yes I do blame myself!" "Why?" "Why do you think?" Dr Edwards was happy for once Ephram was getting heated and passionate, he was opening up. "Why don't you tell me Ephram tell me why?" "Why? Shall I tell you why?"  
  
Ephram rammed the doctor against the wall in the corridor "Because I got too close, I got close to my mother, we went out, we talked, I told her about this girl I liked. And you know what happened the next day she died! She left me and I was alone with a person who I barely knew, yet I still had to call him my father." Ephram loosened his grip; Bright, Amy and Dr Abbot were all stunned at the sudden outburst. "And now when suddenly everything is alright and I know my dad, Colin dies and everything turns in to this hailstorm of problems that are thrown at us left, right and centre. And dad almost dies. So you don't know what I am thinking!" Ephram's voice faded as he completely let go of the doctor's shirt "Now you know why I have these panic attacks." He sobbed "And now you know why I don't open up." He sobbed. Doctor Edwards pulled him in for a manly embrace. Uncontrollable sobs racked Ephram's body. The others all had tears in their eyes as they watched the boy collapse on the floor. Doctor Edwards knelt down beside him to console him.  
  
Dr Edwards brought the teenager a cup of tea. They were now both sitting on the plastic chairs. "I'm sorry about that." Dr Edwards smiled. "Its okay, I'm quite glad you did have that outburst, although I wish my back could say the same." Ephram sighed, "Yeah sorry about that, I'm pretty messed up huh?" "Nothing we can't fix." "Oh you reckon." Dr Edwards nodded. "Things will get better, you just have to allow it to." Ephram rubbed his eyes. "Are you tired?" Dr Edwards asked noticing Ephram's dark rimmed eyes "Yeah, I haven't slept in days." "Do you want me to take you home?" "No I want to be here when my dad wakes up infact I had better go and sit with him. They just brought him back from his CT scan." Ephram arose from his chair. "I'll see you soon yeah?" "Sure, Ephram" Dr Edwards smiled and went to the cafeteria to join Dr Abbot and the others.  
  
Ephram sat at his father's side. His ginger beard still remained, he remembered when he hated that beard it had grown on him now though and he quite liked it. Andy's eyes were dark and his skin was pale. An oxygen mask covered most of his face. Ephram grabbed his hand and prayed for him to wake up. "Please dad, I know things have been tough but everyone's forgiven you. There all here wanting you to get better, I um I had a little outburst earlier, you probably heard it they said you would be able to hear people talk. Dr Edwards, he's my counsellor said that er I had made a big breakthrough and um that I can start to move on rather then stay in the same spot, tackling all my demons. It sounds all cliché when you think about it now but well I just thought you would want to know that." Dr Brown heard voices, he found himself in cased in darkness but ever so slowly the darkness got lighter and lighter until all he could see was white. He heard some talking beside him it soon registered as Ephram's voice. He had just caught the tail end of the story. "Thanks for that son." Ephram smiled "Oh my god dad" he said overjoyed, "your awake." He laughed "Your finally awake." Andy laughed but found himself wincing. "Ooh ow." Ephram looked on concerned "Dad? Are you okay?" "I'm fine son, just slow down a bit okay?" Ephram paused "Oh god, sorry its just I am so glad to have you back." Andy reached his hand up "I am glad I have you back." He smiled. Ephram clasped his hand around his father's and the two of them smiled at each other. Ephram had finally managed to unleash his demons. 


	10. Safety Nets

First of all I am so sorry about not updating, I went on holiday and forgot to put up this update before I went.I am in the middle of chapter 11 so I will put that up when I have done it.  
  
Thank you so much for the reviews, I am thrilled that your loving the story :) but please don't stop!  
  
Disclaimer: Contains scenes of very mild violence but its not much.  
  
Not mine, wish it was but we have Berlanti to thank for the show and characters. Apart from Erin and Dr McCann.  
  
I am English, not American the show doesn't air in England so I have no idea about American schools and how they worked, I tried to remember Dawson's Creek and they had an episode with Biology mentioned in it so I used that class.  
  
Safety Nets  
  
Ephram lay asleep next to his dad's lying figure. Nina had since returned from the Brown's house and was now sitting beside Andy. "He looks worse then I do!" Andy exclaimed, "You don't know the half of it." Andy looked at her curiously, "Nina, what are you hiding from me?" Nina paused. "It's not my place to say." Andy shook his head "I don't care I want to know, when I phoned you guys you were all hiding something from me. Now I know that something is bothering you please tell me." Andy's pleading brown eyes made her think about Ephram's circumstance, taking a deep breath she began to explain what had happened in the few days she was away. Andy looked from her to Ephram in shock. "I have really neglected him, infact I have neglected the whole family." He then looked on at the sleeping figure on his body. Stroking Delia's brown hair he let out a breath of disgust. "Everything's gone so wrong," Nina placed a reassuring hand on his arm. "Andy, these children understood you they wanted you back yeh but they understood you had to go. Now your back with us you, Ephram and Delia can move on." Andy smiled. "Thanks Nina, not just for this but for looking after the children. They love you and I don't blame them." Nina blushed. "I kinda love them to." She said laughing.  
  
Dr McCann waltzed up the corridor for what felt like the hundredth time that day. As soon as he entered the Brown's room he laughed at the sight. Ephram was top half of his body was folded over on to the bed as he sat on a chair, Delia was lying on the bed with her dad and Nina was reading a book in the chair to the left side of the bed. He cheerily asked how everyone was doing. Andy looked up "Good thanks." "Any pain or discomfort?" Andy shook his head "Not really, my leg is a bit sore though." Dr McCann agreed, "That's expected you went through quite a bit with that leg." "So I've heard." The two men paused and then Andy spoke up again, "When will I be able to go home?" Dr McCann toyed with the question. "Well your body is going to need some time, a week maybe two." Andy tried to reason but Nina butted in, "That's fine, I can look after the children. Andy looked at her in protest "But?" "No but's Andy you need to get better." "Yes but." "I'm not listening, that's fine doctor." Dr McCann laughed, "Well we certainly know who wears the trousers out of you two." Nina and Andy turned to look at each other and laughed. "Were not an item." Dr McCann placed his hand over his mouth "Oh, I just thought that, oh dear I'm so sorry." Andy smiled "That's fine." Dr Abbot watched Dr McCann leave the room, grabbing his chance he walked in to the room. "Hi" Dr Brown smiled "Hi, no Amy today?" "No she has studying to do. Is Ephram going to school tomorrow?" Andy thought about it. "I don't think so, I think we can leave it for a couple of days." Dr Abbot agreed, he looked at the young boy. The black rims around his eyes made him look ill. "Yeah he looks pretty tired. Well I am just stopping in I have Mrs Carpenter waiting for me to see her after her operation." Dr Brown laughed "Sorry." "For what?" "Well she was my patient." Dr Abbot rolled his eyes "Well I cant say her bunions were appealing but hey anything to help a friend." Andy let out his hand; Dr Abbot obliged and shook his hand. "See you later." He nodded to Nina and Andy before rushing off.  
  
The Next day  
  
It was Monday afternoon and instead of going back to school, Ephram was fixing himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in the kitchen. He was taking some time out from the hospital and the ugly disinfectant smell that clouded up the hospital. Ephram sat down on the kitchen stool and began to read a magazine whilst eating his food. The picture hanging on the fridge diverted his attention. It had four people in it Ephram, Delia, his dad and his mom Julie. In the right hand corner it was signed D. Ephram smiled at his sisters drawing, he traced his finger over his moms painted face and smiled. At least he had his dad back he thought before snapping out of his trance and continuing with his sandwich.  
  
Amy was walking down the school corridor towards her biology classroom, she had her folders in hand and her school bag hung loosely over her shoulder. Entering the classroom she could smell gas and chemicals. Cringing at the smell she went to sit down at the bench, sitting by herself she noticed the writing on the blackboard. 'Ephram Brown is a mental case' shocked at what she saw she proceeded to rub the writing of the board.  
  
"I wonder who wrote that?" startled by the voice she turned round to find Erin Davies standing at the back of the class. He wore a maroon and yellow jacket, black jeans and his face was complete with a bruise. Amy laughed, she soon realised Ephram had caused the bruise. "Well, well if it isn't Mr I'm so hard." "You better watch that mouth of yours Abbot your boyfriend isn't here to protect you anymore," Amy looked at him shocked. "And there was me thinking he was your friend," Erin shook his head "He was, it was when he started hanging round with you and Brown he started going weird " "He was sick, although your probably to thick to understand that." Erin moved further towards Amy. "So how his Brown I heard about his dad, that must have been real hard." He stated mockingly. Amy shook her head in disbelief. "Your just bummed he hit you, but I must say it's a drastic improvement." Erin laughed jokingly "You just tell Brown that I'll be waiting for him when he gets back."  
  
Amy walked up to him "Tell me something when did you get so mucked up in the head. What is it when your sister became a slapper or when your dad got sent down?" Amy couldn't believe she had been so harsh but when he mentioned Colin it had struck a chord, a strong chord. Erin laughed at her "I don't think your in any position Amy to be judging me, I mean lets face it a dead boyfriend, no friends, you're a reject." Amy felt her arm lift up and strike Erin across the face. "How dare you? Erin go and sort out your own pathetic little life, neither me or Ephram are scared of you and if you think threatening Ephram is going to solve your tragic, pathetic, lonely life think again." Erin felt rage build up within him, clenching his fists he grabbed Amy by the arms, pushing her down to the floor he got his hand and pushed her head sideways in to the floor. "I don't think you realise what I am capable of Abbot, I suggest you rethink your attitude towards me otherwise next time I might not be this easy on you." Letting go of Amy he walked out of the room and back into the crowded halls. Amy lay there stunned, gasping for air she arose from her position, grabbed her things and ran out of the classroom. Tears fell from her eyes; people gave her strange looks as she ran. A young girl with brown hair shouted to Amy that Biology had changed rooms, but she didn't care she needed to leave she needed to go to the one place she felt safe, she needed Ephram.  
  
Running further and further down the pavement her tears stained her baby blue top, her golden hair glistened in the sun as it flew around her. Her quivering hand was now holding her bag. And the folder she was sticking out the top of the bag, in her frustration her bag fell to the floor and her folder flew out along with a photo and her pen. Picking it all up she paused at the photo it was of her and Colin on the day of his surgery, memories of that day flooded her mind and flashes of his gorgeous face struck out in her mind and that's when she remembered Dr Brown's face after the surgery his face was puffed out with red and his pleading eyes wondered around the room. He didn't even need to say he was dead, she knew but she had to have it confirmed she didn't want to believe it but once it was confirmed she had no choice. Wiping the tears away that fell from each eye she arose from the ground only to find more tears forming. Grabbing her stuff once more she carried on running towards her safety net.  
  
"You're Still Here-Faith Hill"  
  
Thought I saw you today  
  
You were standing in the sun then you turned away  
  
And I knew I couldn't be but my heart believed  
  
Oh it seems like something everyday  
  
How could you be so far away  
  
When you're still here  
  
When I need you you're not hard to find  
  
You're still here  
  
I can see you in my baby's eyes  
  
And I laugh and cry  
  
You're still here  
  
At the dream last night  
  
That you came to me on silver wings of light  
  
I flew away with you in the painted sky  
  
And I woke up wondering what was real  
  
Is it what you see and touch or what you feel  
  
Cause you're still here  
  
Oh you're everywhere we've ever been  
  
You're still here  
  
I heard you in a stranger's laugh  
  
And I hunger on to hear your laugh again  
  
Just once again  
  
Oh...  
  
Thought I saw you today  
  
you were standing in the sun then you turned away, Away  
  
Okay so what did you think, I know it was a bit harsh but I wasn't sure about going in to the sexual kind of things but abuse I could do so did u like it? If not, why not? You know what to do..  
  
Push that button.. 


	11. What will it take to be satisfied?

Hi everyone! Am I doing something really wrong I haven't had any reviews for the last chapter. I am really suffering from writers block but have tried my best. I know that the story has gone down but I am really trying to lift it back up again. I am going to have some more Ephram/Amy action happening soon so if you can bear to stick with the story then there's a future glimpse.  
  
The characters don't belong to me except for Erin.so without further ado he's the next installment..  
  
What will it take to be satisfied?  
  
Amy ran up towards Ephram's porch exhausted, sobs were heard in-between gasps of relief. Running up the four steps she banged on the front door in desperation, hoping Ephram was in.  
  
Ephram was just putting his dish in the washing up bowl when he heard the bangs on the front door, startled by the noise he rushed over to the door. Undoing the latch he grabbed hold of the handle and opened the door. Nothing hand prepared him for the site he saw in front of him. Amy was standing opposite him, her hair messed up, her eyes were blotchy and short gasps could be heard. The look of fright on her face scared him to. Amy looked at him and ran to him. Placing her head on his shoulders and arms around his waist she cried into him, Ephram did the only think he knew to do, he held her and comforted her worried by what he had witnessed.  
  
Amy lifted her head up of his chest, "Amy what happened?" Ephram asked concerned. She started to explain but found herself becoming agitated and once more her cries blocked her voice. Ephram embraced her. "Its okay." "I was so scared." She sobbed. "I was so scared, I" she choked "I didn't know what to do." Ephram placed his arm around her waist and led her over to the couch. Her hands were shaking in Ephram's; he slowly lowered her down and went to make her a cup of tea.  
  
Holding two blue cups he came in to the living room and handed Amy the cups. Amy had stopped crying but little sounds a bit like hiccups left her voice. "So are you ready to talk about it?" Amy nodded "Yeah I'm so sorry." "Do you want me to call your dad?" Amy placed her cup on the place mat which lay on the coffee table "No, he cant know about this, I mean its my fault right, I mean I provoked him, I was just so angry at him and oh my god he scared me so much." Ephram looked on concerned. "Amy who made you angry? What did you do?" Amy stopped rambling on and stared in to his eyes, she noticed the concern she realised he was scared by what he saw. "I went to my Biology class, no one was in the room so I just sat down, but I saw writing on the board it was about you Ephram, it said you were a mental case, so I rubbed it of but when I had finished rubbing it of um.." Amy stopped. Ephram urged her to carry on. "Erin was standing behind me, we had a little confrontation he mentioned Colin being dead. And told me to tell you to watch your back. I told him that he was mucked up in the head and mentioned his sister and father. I slapped to" she laughed but then it soon turned to that of anguish. "He reacted violently and he pushed me to the floor and told me to rethink my attitude otherwise next time he might not be so easy on me." She sobbed. "I thought he was going to.." she stopped "I thought he was going to." she sobbed. Ephram held her in shock "Its okay Amy, your safe now." Amy sobbed into his shoulder, her tears fell upon Ephram's black long sleeved jumper, and his shoulder muffled the sounds coming out of her mouth. Ephram rubbed her back reassuringly.  
  
Ephram and Amy sat in silence for a while until Ephram decided to speak up, "We have to tell someone about this Amy." Amy shook her head "No! I told you I don't want any fuss." Ephram took her delicate hand in to his, Amy looked down at the two hands clasped together, gently pulling away she stared at him. "I told you, no one can know. Only you and me can know." Ephram nodded reluctantly. "Okay if that's what you want but I really-" Amy shook her head. "No Ephram! Look I'd better get going." "Will you be okay?" Ephram asked concerned. He watched her as she moved away from the couch and picked up her bag, she lifted it up turned back at Ephram and smiled. "Thanks Ephram" she sighed. "I don't know what I'd do without you." Ephram hurried over to her "Be careful walking home and call me if you feel like a chat." Amy hugged him for a final time and made her way back home.  
  
Ephram went over to the coat stand, grabbed his grey jacket and opened this door. It was Monday after school and he knew that football practice was being held. Erin didn't know what was coming to him he thought. Pausing for a moment to think about Amy he opened the door grabbed his bike and made his way to school.  
  
Ephram pulled his bike up to a stop and got off. Leaning it against the window he watched the jocks in football practice. Erin was busy talking to the coach on the sideline, the two were in deep discussion about something Ephram watched them intently. Watching Erin he saw him make his way towards the changing rooms grabbing his chance, Ephram followed his enemy.  
  
Ephram walked inside the changing room, he was confronted with rows of lockers and a young man who was grabbing his jacket out his locker. Erin turned around and was surprised to find Ephram watching him. "Well, Well, Well if it isn't Ephram Brown. Did you get my message?" Ephram laughed "Yeah I got your message you know I want to know how you live with yourself?" Erin grinned. "You know I want to know the exact same thing about you, a screwed up family a girl who wont return your affections. It must be tough." He said slyly. "I don't go around abusing girls but I guess violence must follow in your family, what was it your dad got sent down for again?" Erin moved in closer "Amy got what she deserves and if your not careful your gonna find yourself on the receiving end of my fist. Do you really want to end up next to your father?" Ephram shook his head "You know I'd prefer be next to mine then next to yours." Erin grabbed Ephram's collar, "Thin ground my friend." He said gravely.  
  
Ephram felt so afraid at that point in time, he just wanted time to stop what had he gotten himself in to. Amy would kill him if she knew about this. Ephram felt himself being pushed up against the wall. Wincing at the pain that rushed through his body he shoved Erin of him. Erin went tumbling over a bench. "You son of a-" Ephram walked over to him "Leave Amy alone she has nothing to do with you and I. And so help me god if you lay one finger on her you will find yourself with more then a bruised face." Erin laughed "A bruised face? Is that the best thing you could come up with, Ephram I'm not scared of you why would I be?" Ephram backed of. "You are so pathetic, what? Do you get a kick out of hurting people,. Your life's so screwed up that you have to mess up everyone else's. Erin your lucky Amy hasn't gone to the cops. Come to think of it why don't I call her right now? Tell her to call the cops tell them everything. "You wouldn't" Erin arose from the ground; the two men stood face to face. "Try me" Ephram whispered. Erin looked at his brown eyes; he knew Ephram meant it he couldn't afford to leave his family. He didn't want to turn in to his dad. "Okay, okay fine I will stay away from you freaks, happy now?" Ephram nodded "That's better, now of you run." Erin walked out of the changing rooms. Ephram leant against the lockers and pulled out his inhaler, taking a few puffs he couldn't believe he had just done what he had, agreeing with himself that he would tell Amy he walked out of the changing rooms a satisfied man.  
  
You know what do to now, push that button plz, plz, plz ??? 


	12. The man she couldn’t trust

I am so pleased that people have taken the time to review, it might only be a few but hey anything is good for me. When I write I don't have any ideas I basically write what comes to me at the time. So I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. And is you didn't why not? Please R&R.  
  
Characters don't belong to me, for the exception of Dr Edwards and Erin.  
  
The man she couldn't trust  
  
Reluctantly Ephram walked towards the Abbots. Amy had to know what he had done didn't she? But then again he heard what she had to say and she didn't want anyone knowing. What have I done? He thought to himself Amy is never going to talk to me again. Sighing he continued toward the front door. Once he had arrived he looked up at Amy's window before continuing to ring the doorbell. Pressing his shaking hands upon the button, he took a step back from the door.  
  
Taking a breath he was interrupted by the door opening, he found a curly haired blonde in front of him. "Bright, hi um is Amy in." Bright looked at the young man, all thoughts of Colin came back in to his mind and then he realised he had let go of his anger a long time a go. "Yeah man she's upstairs. Come in." Ephram obliged and walked in to the reception area. "AMY! You have a visitor." Bright shouted to her up the stairs. He told Ephram to go through to the lounge. "Do you want a drink?" Ephram shook his head "No, I have a feeling I wont be here for to long." Bright looked at him confused. Ephram smiled "It's a long story." Bright shrugged "Whatever." He said walking in to the kitchen.  
  
Amy walked down the stairs, and in to the lounge. To her surprise she found Ephram sitting down on the couch. "Ephram? What are you doing here?" Ephram looked up at her, he could tell she had been crying. "Um well um I err this is hard to say." Amy looked at him concerned. "What has something happened?" Ephram nodded. "Yeah, I did something after our little talk." He whispered, realising that Bright was in the next room. Amy went to sit by him. "What sort of thing Ephram?" Ephram paused. "I went to see Erin, I know you told me not to, and I know that it was the wrong thing to do but I had no choice I had to tell him how much he had hurt you." Amy looked at him in disbelief "So you went behind my back, you went to see Erin?" Ephram nodded. Amy arose of the couch. "Get out." Ephram lifted himself up. "Amy please, I spoke to him he promised to leave you alone." "I don't care Ephram! I told you not to do anything, not to tell anyone. I thought I could trust you." "Amy please" Ephram put out his hand, "Please?" Amy manoeuvred towards the door. "No Ephram, I never want to see you again, just get out!" Ephram walked over to her. "Please don't leave it like this." Amy opened the door. "You let me down, I thought I could trust you." "You can Amy." "I don't want to talk to you. So don't call round, don't phone. Because I don't want to hear your apologises. I just want you to get out!" Ephram watched her eye well up. Sighing he walked out of the door and heard it slam behind him.  
  
Bright came out of the kitchen and found Amy leaning against the door, crying. He looked on at her and the pulled her in for a hug. Bright pulled away for a moment. "What was that all about?" Amy wiped away a tear "It doesn't matter." She answered before running of upstairs.  
  
Ephram rushed towards his house, grabbed his dad's set of office keys and then ran to his dad's office. It was the only place no one would find him, the only place he could just stay and think. In the rush of everything he dropped the keys on to the floor, sighing and picking them up he placed them in the lock, opened the door and walked inside. From across the street Dr Edwards watched Ephram from his office window; exhaling noisily he sat down in his chair and thought about the teenager.  
  
Ephram sat in his dad's desk chair and looked at a picture of his mom. Closing eyes he remembered her the day she died, she was so radiant and pretty. Ephram watched her face fade from his memory. He opened his eyes and thought about this past days events placing his head on the table he drifted of to sleep.  
  
Andy lay in bed wondering about Ephram. "Nina what time is it?" Nina glanced down at her watch "six o'clock, look don't worry, Ephram has probably fallen asleep and lost track of time." Nina sensed Andy's worry over his son. "I mean lets face it, he probably saw his bed and dived right in, I can call him if you want?" Andy nodded his heady "No, I don't want to wake him." "Actually talking of children, I had better take Delia home anyway, I have to go and pick Sam up." Andy glanced at her "Sam? Oh my god I completely forgot about him. Where is he?" Nina sighed "I am such a bad mother I asked if he could stay with his friend for a few days, I spoke to him on the phone last night but.I just felt so awful but I asked the boys mother if she could pick him up after school and I would collect him tonight." Andy motioned for her to go and get him. "Are you sure?" "Positive, now go!" Nina grabbed her things and lifted the sleeping girl into her arms. She kissed Andy on the forehead and made her way towards the door. Backing up she popped her head back in to the door "I'll be back tomorrow okay?" Andy laughed "Great but make sure you get Sam of the school first and you pick him up." Nina nodded, "Of course" she laughed before departing again.  
  
Dr Edwards packed up his laptop, grabbed his bag and made his way out of the office. His receptionist had already clocked of for the day it was almost his turn he just needed to lock up the joint and head on home. Locking the office up he turned around and walked down the street a few metres; pausing at Dr Brown's practice he crossed the road and opened the door. Walking through the inviting reception area he continued through the Dr Brown's office. And sure enough there he found the very person he was looking for. Ephram laid over the desk his hand still clinging on to the picture of his mom. He put his things down and shook the young boy. "Ephram" he questioned. Ephram's eyes slowly lifted. "Dr Edwards? How did you know I was on here?" he questioned groggily. "I saw you come in, I must say though I was a bit discouraged when I found you asleep in here. Something you want to tell me?" Ephram lifted his body up from the desk, dropped the picture and rubbed his eyes. "I guess I should talk then."  
  
Ephram looked at the picture of his mom, her vibrant smile lit up the whole picture. "Summer 2000, mom wanted to spend the day as a family so she took us all to the zoo. I was reluctant to go but I had no choice. But once I was there and saw how happy mom was. She said it was something about animals that took her back to her youth. It has got to be one of the best memories I have of her. And that red sweater-" Ephram pointed at the sweater his mom was wearing "I got that for her birthday, I was sure she would hate it but she said because I had got it her she couldn't possible hate it." Dr Edwards listened contently "It sounds like you had some good times with her." Ephram nodded "The best."  
  
Dr Edwards watched the young boy "You looked pretty frustrated when you cam in to here, did something happen." Ephram stopped for a moment before moving to another picture; he wasn't ready to talk about Amy yet. "Now this picture was taken just after Delia was born, it was her first walk and-" Dr Edwards stopped him, "Ephram you know you can talk to me about anything, I mean I thought we established that in the hospital." "We did!" "Then talk to me Ephram, stop hiding behind memories and pictures. Tell me what bothering you?" Ephram brushed his hands through his hair. "I can't tell you, even though there is client confidentiality I know for a fact if I tell you what happened today you will have to tell someone." Dr Edwards shook his head "No, put your trust in to me Ephram." Ephram studied the old man "I am only telling you this because I know you wont tell anyone, Its Amy, you know I hit that guy?" "Yes." "Well he went for Amy today she was pretty upset and came round to mine, I comforted her for a while. She told me I couldn't tell anyone so instead I went to see Erin and sort it out. I did and he promised to leave her alone but I told Amy and she flipped." Ephram grew more frustrated, "She told me that she never wanted to see me again and that I had broken her promise. But I never meant to hurt her." Dr Edwards realised that what Ephram had told him was very serious. "What do you mean by he went for her?" Ephram locked glances with him "Well he pushed her on to the floor and he threatened her." Dr Edwards gasped, "Did he rape her?" "God no! It was in school no one witnessed it. It just shook her up that's all."  
  
"And you said she wont talk to you?" Ephram lifted himself up from his chair and then proceeded to pace up and down the room "I know, I mean I was only trying to help her right? Its not like I told the cops or her dad. But she said she thought she could trust me, she can trust me. I am a trustworthy guy why can't she see that I was doing it for her best interests. I wouldn't-" Dr Edwards stopped Ephram "You're rambling, you know and I know you wouldn't, you just need to let Amy know." Ephram leant against the desk. "Your right, what's the time?" "Ten to seven." Ephram gasped, "Dad's going to be so worried. Look thanks so much Dr Edwards for your help but I really have to go so." Dr Edwards grabbed his things. "Okay well book and appointment with me sometime okay?" Ephram nodded "Sure." He said locking up the place "Bye." "Bye" Dr Edwards replied.  
  
Grabbing his cellphone from his jacket pocket he went down his call menu, he stopped at Dr Abbots home phone number, looking up the street at the disappeared figure he felt awful, as he pressed 'ok' to dial the number. But this was one exception when the rules didn't count and a friend needed to know about her daughter. Not thinking about the consequences, Dr Abbot answered the phone. "Hi Dr Abbot its Dr Edwards here I wondered if we could get together and talk." He listened in to what he had to say, "Well the sooner the better really its rather important..I am afraid I have some bad news."  
  
Dr Abbot and Dr Edwards sat in a small bar, Dr Edwards had explained all about what Ephram had told him. "I can't believe it, why wouldn't she tell me about this?" Dr Edwards sighed "I don't think she wanted the police involved, Ephram was pretty reluctant to tell me." Dr Abbot looked at his whiskey he picked up the glass and swirled his drink round before continuing again. "What are you going to say to Ephram? I mean you broke his trust." "I know and I feel awful, I do but I'd want to know if it was my daughter so why shouldn't you know. I just I have to hope that Ephram will be forgiving." Dr Abbot let out his hand. "Thanks for telling me, I better go and sort this out with Amy." Dr Edwards shook Dr Abbots hand and watched him leave the bar.  
  
"Amy are you home?" Dr Abbot called up the stairs, he was ready to talk to Amy he had to understand what happened. Just the thought that someone had touched his little girl made his skin crawl. "Hey Dad, what's up?" Amy asked as she came down the stairs. Dr Abbot took a deep breath "You, me, coffee, lounge, talk." Amy laughed, "Okay, give me a few minutes and I'll be there." Dr Abbot nodded. Amy walked in to the lounge with two cups of coffee. "So what's the urgency for this talk?" Dr Abbot placed his cup down on a place mat. "I had some information today regarding you and a boy called Erin." Amy pretended not to know what he was talking about "Erin?" "Don't Amy I know exactly what went on at school today, what I don't know is why you kept it from me?" Amy shook her head "On a need to know basis you didn't to know." "I disagree, you were put through a great amount of pressure today and you should have told me, I am your father I have to know these things." Amy suddenly realised something. "Did Ephram tell you this?" "No he didn't." "Then how do you know what happened?" Dr Abbot sighed, "I can't tell you that." Amy remembered the call her dad got before he went out; she had heard the word Edwards that meant only one thing. "It was Dr Edwards wasn't it. Did Ephram tell Dr Edwards by any chance?" "Amy he had good reason." Amy looked at him his eyes pleaded with hers to tell him. But Amy couldn't she had to find Ephram ask him why, why he broke her trust. "I have to go!" she got up of the sofa, grabbed her beige jacket and ran out of the house. She had to find the man she couldn't trust. 


	13. Mindless Sleep

Okay either you hated the last chapter or no one knew I updated. I hope it's the latter. Thanks for your reviews on my other chapters  
  
Nothing belongs to me apart from Dr Edwards..  
  
Without further ado he is the next chapter, sorry it's a bit late..  
  
Mindless Sleep  
  
Amy knocked on the door angrily. Ephram opened it and was surprised to find Amy standing at his front door. "Amy? Come in." Amy refused. "I wont be staying long. I am just wondering. Did it make you feel better telling your counsellor about Erin and me? My dad knows now! Thanks to you and your big mouth he wants to know what happened. Why did you tell your counsellor?" Ephram looked on at the young teen confused. "Wait a minute yes I did tell Dr Edwards but he swore he'd keep it a secret." Amy laughed "You idiot, he has known my dad for ages he wouldn't let something this be kept quiet, how could you Ephram? How could you?" Ephram looked down at the floor, "I didn't mean to Amy I thought I could, I could trust him." Amy looked at him "Trust? You don't know the meaning of the word. I thought you'd be there for me after Colin died, I never thought you'd be capable of lieing." Amy clapped her hands "Well done Ephram you have just made our relationship irreparable. Ephram felt his breaths quicken as he watched Amy walk away. Leaning on the door frame he watched the girl of his dreams leave his life forever.  
  
Nina came out of the kitchen and noticed Ephram by the door. "Ephram close the door it's freezing." Ephram avoided turning round to her he just backed up grabbed his jacket, told Nina he would be back soon. Nina watched the boy disappear, looking on confused, she shook her head and went back in to the kitchen.  
  
Ephram walked with a quickened pace towards Dr Edwards office. Ephram was hoping he had forgotten something or needed to finish some things he just needed to talk to him. His problem wasn't about to wait. Placing his hands on the window and looking in, Ephram searched the room for a figure but no one was there. Cursing under is breath he walked up the street looking in every bar. He walked pass a particular bar that caught his eye, it was complete with green carpet and wooden furnishings, it was quite dimly lit but in the corner of the bar he saw Dr Edwards tucking in to a turkey roast dinner. Anger flushed through his body. Pushing the golden coloured door open he waltzed in to the bar.  
  
"Yes he is fine Andy, stop worrying. He must of fell asleep or something. We will come and see you tomorrow." Nina listened to Andy's reply. "No you can't talk to him at the moment he went out." Messing with her hair she wondered in to the lounge. "Well how am I suppose to know Andy, where do teenage boys go out these days?" she giggled. "What did the doctor say?" she questioned. "As soon as Thursday, that's fantastic!" She smiled as she felt the happiness in Andy's voice. "Look you will be back in a few days, in your nice warm bed with your family and sidekicks. I'll speak to you later ok doc." Nina laughed as he questioned the 'doc' nickname. "Thought I would try something new." She giggled a bit more. "See you tomorrow, bye." She said putting the phone down.  
  
Amy rushed through the door, took her coat of and ran upstairs in a huff. Mrs Abbot was making the beds when she heard Amy slam her bedroom door. Putting down a pillow she watched her daughters door sign rattle. Knocking on the door she called to Amy. "Go away mom I don't want to talk about it," "Your father told me what happened. I was rather hoping you would tell me your account of the events." Amy let out a breath; picking herself up of the bed she went to open the door. "Mom look nothing happened so can we just leave it please." "Come on." She grabbed Amy's hand and led her to the bed. "Honey I am your mother and I have been there for you, through thick and thin. When you grazed your knees, cried when you were scared or upset, when Colin died." "I know mom but-" Mrs Abbot stopped her "Hang on let me finish. You probably think I am going to be the over protective mother, but I am fed up of protecting you when I know you don't always need me to protect you." She tucked a piece of Amy's hair behind her ear. "Amy if you say nothing happened then that's fine I believe you but you should know me better then that. You should know that I'm not going to blow it out of proportion. I think your father's already done that for the both of us." She left the bed and started to walk out the door. "Mom wait!" Mrs Abbot turned around to face her daughter; a tear fell down her face. "Will you just hold me for a while." Mrs Abbot smiled. Walking over to her daughter she clasped her arms around her and comforted her as she let of her cries.  
  
"So this is where you hide is it?" Ephram asked as he stood at Dr Edwards table. Dr Edwards knew what the young boy was there for; he knew that Ephram had found out about his confession. "Ephram look I just want to explain myself." He said putting down his knife and fork. "Then explain because I am having trouble understanding." "I know that you trusted me and that I broke that trust but Ephram when you told me I realised that sort of thing I couldn't keep to myself." Ephram shook his head, "But you said you wouldn't tell me, what happened to patient confidentiality? Isn't that the most important part of your job?" he nodded. "You know Amy wont talk to me, I mean yeah she wouldn't talk to me before but now, now she is saying our relationship is irreparable." Dr Edwards exhaled his breath "I'm sorry Ephram" "You knew how valuable she was to me, she was suppose to be a big part of my recovery. She was my best friend. And now it's all ruined. I can't trust you, Amy has gone and my panic attacks remain." Dr Edwards rubbed his face "You can trust me, it will take Amy time but she will come around." "How can I trust you? Tell me something if I cant trust you then who can I trust?" Dr Edwards realised how much he had worsened things. "I realise I broke your trust but you still need help. I can give you that help you just have to learn to trust me again." Ephram laughed at him " I don't need counselling anymore, and I certainly don't need you." "Now hang on Ephram just-" Ephram turned around and started to walk out, Dr Edwards called after him "don't be hasty." Sighing he rest on his chair, untucked his napkin and threw it on his plate.  
  
Ephram walked along the sidewalk, looking on the ground he watched the cracks in the pavement get left behind. Lost in his thoughts he remained in a stance. Dr Abbot came rushing out of his house. He was going to get takeaway for the family. He wanted a proper discussion. Hurrying along the sidewalk he hadn't noticed Ephram come his way and the two collided. Ephram fell to the floor. "Oh I am so sorry." Dr Abbot began whilst recovering. "Here let me help-" he paused as he noticed Ephram on the ground. Dr Abbot held his hand out. Ephram watched his expression when he had noticed him. Ephram ignored the gesture and lifted himself up. "I don't need your help thanks." "Ephram I know your upset but please." "Please? Because of you and that stupid counsellor, Amy hates me. I was just trying to protect her. Why did I have to tell Dr Edwards?" Dr Abbots sighed. "Because you care?" "Thanks for ruining our friendship Dr Edwards." Dr Abbot shook his head. "Now hang on!" Ephram turned around and started to walk back to his house. "Ephram this isn't the way to handle things. He noticed Ephram shrug the comment of. Suddenly he didn't feel like eating.  
  
Ephram slammed the front door, breathing heavily he ran to his bedroom, feeling his pockets for his inhaler he panicked when he realised he didn't have it. Holding himself up by the desk, his vision became blurred with the tears blocking his eyes. He tried to shout Nina but the words seemed to stop at the first letter. Nina had heard the commotion from the bathroom, startled by the sound she hurried out as fast as she could. "Ephram? Is that you?" she looked around "Ephram?" Nina's smile dropped and soon became mixed with concern. Rushing towards Ephram's bedroom she found him slumped on the floor, clutching his chest. "Ephram, oh my god, where's your inhaler?" The boy's eyes looked up at hers, a tear dripped down his face. "Hang on honey I am going to look for your inhaler." She said hurriedly. "DELIA!" she shouted. Delia ran in to the kitchen, wearing her familiar baseball cap. "Have you seen Ephram's inhaler?" Delia nodded. "Its on the coffee table in the living room.." Nina ran towards the living room and grabbed Ephram's inhaler.  
  
"Ephram?" Ephram looked at her hands and grabbed his inhaler. Taking a few puffs of it he collapsed onto the floor with a sigh of relief. "Thanks" he whispered. Then out of nowhere came small whimpers. "Thank you so much." He sobbed. Nina pulled him into an embrace. She didn't say a word instead she just held him, held him like her own.  
  
Nina placed the cover over Ephram. "Get some rest, you'll feel better in the mourning." Ephram looked towards the window and sighed. "Thanks again Nina, I don't know what happened. I just lost it." "Ssh its over now, I really think you need to talk to Dr Edwards again. You need those appointments with him." Ephram nodded. "I know, I just I don't know if I can bare to be in a room with him at the moment." Nina tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I understand how you feel, but your just going to have to overcome that." Ephram closed his eyes and sighed, "And Amy?" he questioned. "Give Amy some time, she'll come round." Ephram nodded. "Now get some sleep, okay?" "Okay." He whispered. Nina turned of his light and shut the door. Leaving Ephram with his thoughts.  
  
Delia opened Ephram's bedroom door and then tried to reach for the light switch. To reach it she stood on a cardboard box full of old reading books. Ephram's eyes shot open as he was greeted by unwanted light. Delia's face came towering over his. "Delia? What are you doing?" he glanced at his clock. "Its two in the mourning." Delia nodded. "I know but I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about last night. And I got really scared you would have a panic attack, so I decided to come in here and keep guard. Ephram smiled at his sister. "Delia I'm not going to have them in my sleep, don't worry about me." Delia smiled. "I know but I just thought what if? Mommy died and I was worried you would to. I can't lose my big brother can I?" Ephram grinned at the young girl. "I'm not going anywhere Delia none of us are okay?" Delia shook her head. "Can I sleep in your bed tonight, I just want to be close to you." Ephram agreed. "Go and turn the light of then." Ephram pulled the covers of whilst Delia turned of the lights. Delia climbed in to the warm bed and lay down. "Night Big brother," "Night little sister." Ephram added, smiling at his sister he closed his eyes and drifted of into a mindless sleep. 


	14. One Small Breath

I just want to thank all my reviewers for this opportunity to share my work with you, you have been a great inspiration with my writing and I cant thank you enough. So this last chapter is dedicated to everyone who reads it and reviews it...  
  
Rachelxxx  
  
One Small Breath  
  
Andy looked around his hospital room; it was full of vibrant colours from the flowers people had brought in. Dr McCann came in to his room. Every morning he would come in, ask some questions and leave again. "How are we today Mr Brown?" "Fine, have my family called?" " Is there any discomfort?" "No" Dr McCann smiled. "Well everything looks fine, we are going to do some more examinations but if all goes well you will be home by this evening." Andy smiled. "That's fantastic, does my family know?" "Hey guys, you can come in now." Nina, Ephram, Delia and Sam pied into the hospital room, armed with a wheelchair and grapes. "Lets get you up to x-ray shall we?" Dr McCann questioned.  
  
As soon as Andy was given a clean bill of health, he was able to go home. Seeing the house again brought a smile to his face, being with his family made him so happy. Andy hobbled on his crutched towards the door; Ephram helped him up the stairs and through the front door. "I'll go and make some drinks." "That'll be lovely Nina." Andy thanked as he lay on the couch. "So where did you get to yesterday?" Ephram paused. "Oh you know, around." Andy laughed. "Does that mean a certain person who names begins with an A came round?" Ephram looked at him and then back at the floor. "Not exactly." Andy caught on to his son's dull tone in his voice. "Okay I'm all ears, what happened?" "You mean what didn't happen." Ephram sighed. "You know that counsellor I had been seeing?" "Yeah" "Well Amy got attacked the other day at school." Andy looked on shocked. "I went to talk to the guy, but I made matters worse, as I promised Amy I wouldn't; and then I told Dr Edwards, he told Dr Abbot and now Amy hates me, I can't trust the one person who seemed the most trustworthy person in the world and life sucks again." Andy shook his head in disbelief, "Right, you, me and Dr Edwards tomorrow." "But dad-" "Ah no Ephram, we are going to go and see him."  
  
The Next Day  
  
Ephram walked up the sidewalk; Andy was beside him hobbling on his crutches. They head towards Dr Edwards's office; his reluctance to go worried Andy. This was a great chance for Ephram to overcome his problems but he didn't seem to care about any of that any more. The receptionist invited them both in to the office. Startled at the pair's entrance, Dr Edward's thoughts were lost. "Ephram? Now this is a surprise, Andy" he gestured towards the man. "Take a seat." Andy placed himself onto the settee. Ephram stood awkwardly by the door. "Ephram?" Dr Edwards questioned him. "Care to join us?" "No, I don't" Andy looked on at his son. "Look dad, you might think we can sort this out but I don't!" Dr Edwards bowed his head. "Ephram please, I want to be able to correct my mistake; and the only way I can do that is by counselling you and building your trust. So please sit down with me and lets talk about this." Ephram listened to him and his cold expression dropped from his face. Picking himself of the door and placing himself next to Andy he smiled awkwardly. "Thank you. Ephram the last thing I wanted to do was go behind your back, and I felt awful for it. But in this instance I felt it the only sensible option. Andy if it was Delia and I was your friend would you want to know?" Andy nodded. Ephram thought about his words. "I am willing to forgive and forget, it will just take me some time." The two men smiled at Ephram. "Thank you" Dr Edwards replied.  
  
Ephram held the door for Andy as he came out the office. "Okay next stop school." Ephram sighed. "Your going to have to face her sometime you know?" "Thanks for reminding me dad. But you wont beabe to drive me." Andy smiled. "Good attempt Ephram but Irv will." Andy nodded over to a waving Irv who was parked outside the doctor's surgery. "Oh you had it all worked out didn't you!" Andy laughed. "Yep I even checked your timetable so you would have the right books, if you hurry you wont miss the start of Biology. I'll see you to night Ephram." Ephram shook his head in disbelief, gave a waving gesture to his father and got into the car.  
  
Ephram walked up the corridor, towards his classroom. Knocking on the door and opening to door, the class silenced as he walked in." Miss Silinki was busy writing on the board but stopped when he came in. "Ephram how wonderful to have you back with us, the desk next to Amy is free, go and put yourself there." Ephram watched Amy's expression turn to anger at the sight of him. Making his way towards the desk he watched people's follow him all the way to his seat. Plonking himself down on to the seat he leaned on to his hand and watched Amy as she bit the end of her pen trying desperately not to meet his eyes. Leaning towards her he whispered her name. Amy pretended not to hear. "Please I want to talk about this." Amy leaned in closer, "I have nothing to say to you." Miss Silinki stopped and turned around "Ephram and Amy something you would like to share?" "No miss" they replied together. Ephram sighed as he watched Amy turn her head away from him.  
  
Getting out of the class he ran after Amy. "Amy, wait up!" he called. Amy didn't stop instead she carried on. "Amy!" he managed to catch her up. Everyone else was going for lunch and was leaving the corridors empty. Amy stopped her golden hair lapped over her shoulder. "Well?" Ephram shook his head. "Not here, in here." He pulled Amy into the nearest classroom. Ephram closed the blinds, which hung on the door and stood in front of Amy. "I don't care what you say Amy, I did what I thought was right, I was protecting you." "So protecting me is telling your counsellor and him telling my dad about it." Amy turned her back on him. "Your pathetic you know that." Ephram laughed. "Ha! I'm pathetic; well I will have to remember next time to let you get raped. That next time someone hurts you to let you cry because obviously me being there for you and protecting you isn't what you want." Amy turned around. "You have no idea, if you cared about me you may of respected my wishes, but you didn't." "Amy! How many more times do I have to apologise. I'm not going to do it anymore, I did what I thought was right. You can find some other stray to mess around with; I've had enough." Ephram waltzed out the classroom and left Amy alone, a stray tear left her eye and she sat on a desk, deep in thought.  
  
Ephram slammed the door in a huff. "No need to ask how school went!" Andy called from the living room. "Not really." "Care to tell me about it?" Ephram laughed and walked into the living room. "Its Amy, I just told her she could find another stray to mess with. I mean I don't know what I said it for but I just did and I." Andy tapped his hand on to the settee. "You did the right thing, this way she will realise she has to make her own way to you because you're not going to follow her anymore." Ephram looked at him, "You think?" Andy nodded. Nina walked into the room. "Do you guys want something to eat?" Ephram nodded. "Actually I think I have a sister who I owe a favour too." Andy looked on curiously. "When you went away I promised her ice skating and dinner, just the two of us. But something happened and so we didn't get to go. But I really think I need some quality time with her." Andy smiled at his son. "I think that's a great idea, we can keep Sam entertained." Ephram thanked them both and went to find Delia. Ephram put on his coat; Delia was already out the door. Andy leant on his crutches as he and Nina waved them goodbye. Ephram turned to them both, "I thought tonight would be a good night for you to spend some alone time together without me and D. Sam will go to bed early anyway, you know that so have fun!" Andy smiled. "Of you go." Ephram nodded and closed his door on the way out. Andy looked towards Nina. "Did he mean what I thought he means?" Nina laughed. "Yeah I think he did." Andy turned to her. "But would that be such a bad thing?" Nina shrugged. "Well I hope it's a possibility." Andy nodded and walked back into the living room.  
  
Delia laughed at Ephram who for the third time was flat out on the ice. "Ephram you do know your suppose to be skating." "Haha very funny D, not come here." Ephram climbed to his feet and tried catching Delia. Screams could be heard from the young girl. Ephram almost lost his balance a few times but managed to catch up with her. Dragging her back she slid into his arms and fell on to the floor. Delia lay there laughing. Ephram tried to circle round but fell down too. They both lay on the ice laughing at each other. "Come on lets go and get something to eat."  
  
Delia took a sip of her coke and placed it back down on the table. Ephram watched her. "Delia, do you like Nina?" Delia giggled. "Yeah of course I do." Ephram shook his head in an up and down motion, "And if she were to live with us permanently?" Delia shrugged. "She does most the time anyway." Ephram circled the rim of the glass with his finger, "What if Dad and Nina got together?" Delia stopped smiling. "That's a bit different, will dad forget about mom." Ephram disagreed "Absolutely not, but it would mean dad with another woman, maybe marrying her." Delia shrugged. "Its okay. I mean Nina's like a mom to us anyway, if it was someone else I might not like it but because it's her then I won't mind." Ephram grinned at her. "So your okay with it." Delia nodded.  
  
Andy and Nina sat on the couch with a glass of wine in their hands. Giggling to themselves they remembered the first time the Brown's had moved in. "You had that feud with Dr Abbot going on, and then you offered free services at your surgery. Oh my god he hated you for that!" Nina laughed. "Oh and lets not forget Ephram's many outbursts. That one where he rode off after a meeting with the head was a classic." Andy added. Nina giggled. "Their great kids. They have accepted Sam and I so well." Andy moved in closer, wincing at the pain in his leg. "How would you feel about taking them on full time?" Nina took a sip of white wine. "How would you feel about me taking them on full time?" Andy nodded. "I'd be fine with it. Infact I would feel more then fine about it." Nina smiled. "Same here," Andy leaned in closer. "What about taking me on full time?" Nina giggled flirtatiously "How about taking me on full time?" she whispered. "I think I can handle that." "Me to" she replied. Leaning in closer she felt his lips touch hers. Nina laughed. "What? Why did you stop?" Nina looked down and then whispered in his ear. "I think I just spilt white wine over me." Nina laughed and rested her head on Andy's shoulder as he laughed with her.  
  
Ephram and Delia came through the front door. Delia passed her coat to Ephram for him to put it on the stand. Ephram kneeled down to Delia. Delia went in for a hug, just as she was coming out of the hug she whispered into his ear. "Thanks for being the best big brother," Ephram smiled. "Hey sis anytime." He winked at her and left her to wander to her room. Ephram proceeded to walk into the lounge and saw Nina and his dad snuggled up on the sofa. Grinning at them he placed a blanket over the pair and went into his bedroom.  
  
Ephram awoke bright and early, it was a Saturday morning, the sun was shining and he was in a good mood. Ephram was soon washed and dressed and ready for breakfast. Andy walked into the kitchen, his hair ruffled and still fully clothed. "Good nigh last night?" Ephram smiled. Andy smiled back. "We kissed, but then Nina spilt wine and everything from then is a blur." Ephram ate his cereal. "I'm happy for you dad." "Thank you Ephram, that means a lot." Ephram told him about his night with Delia and how they had a certain bond that he was proud of. Andy watched his sons face light up as the events of the previous night unfolded. "Anyway I am going for a walk, catch you later." "Bye."  
  
Nina walked into the kitchen, placing her hands on Andy's shoulder she smiled and kissed his cheek. "Good morning!" she said. Andy grabbed her arms and put them over his shoulders. Nina leaned down on his shoulder. "And how is my favourite woman this morning?" Nina kissed his head. "Very happy thank you." "And how is my man this morning?" "Perfect" he smiled, "Just perfect."  
  
Ephram sat on a bench; he could see the whole of Everwood from where he sat. He remembered the first time he saw this view. Amy had brought him up to show him. Things seemed so abnormal back then. Now all that bothered him was the fact Amy and he weren't friends. Sighing he looked over the town. Amy pushed her hands into her pocket as she walked towards the top of the hill. She was surprised to find Ephram sitting on the bench. Walking towards him she stopped. "Is this seat taken?" Ephram shook his head. "What are you doing here?" Ephram inquired. "The same thing as you I guess." Amy looked around and then faced Ephram. "I was thinking about what you said, and I decided that you were right." "Oh Amy look what I said I-" "No hang on Ephram let me finish. Ever since Colin died I have had all this anger build up inside, and I was so worried about you when you was in the hospital yourself. So when I got attacked the first person I thought of was you." She took a breath and then watched him. "You were like my safety net, and then you went behind my back and it was like that safety net had been broken. My anger about Colin came out, but you were in the firing line. I know what you did was right now and I am the one who should be sorry, not you." Ephram looked at her, "So does that mean I am forgiven." "No, you have nothing to be forgiven for instead I am hoping it means I am forgiven. Ephram smiled. "You know for months I have had these feelings for you and I never really knew what they were. But when you came to my house that night I realised, I felt more then friendship for you." Ephram hesitated. "So I am going to lean over and kiss you, and you can pull away if you want too, that's your choice. Amy watched him lean his body forward jerkily. Closing her eyes she waited for his lips to meet hers. When the kiss had finished she smiled at Ephram. "You see Ephram I feel the same way, and anyway I don't want another stray I want you." Ephram smiled and kissed her again. Snuggling up with each other on the bench they held their hands in each other's and took in the view of their surrounds and each other. Ephram had finally won the battle of all battles in one small breath.  
  
Its not over yet though, please push that button... 


End file.
